Deadly Melody
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: The next generation has come. There are seven new mermaid princesses. However, their lives are in danger. With the indigo mermaid missing, and strange shadows attacking them, will everyone find out who they are, or will the girls turn into bubbles? ::BEING REWRITTEN::
1. Chapter 1

A pink haired girl stood at the edge of a cliff. She looked down at the waves crashing against the Cliffside. She had pink hair that reached her shoulders, and sparkling emerald green eye. She was wearing a white bikini. There was a large, oversized, pink shirt, covering the bikini. It hung off of her right shoulder. It ended at her knees. She had on white flip flops. She slipped her flip flops off, also taking her off her pink shirt. She set them aside, taking a deep breathe.

"Here goes nothing. It's now or never." She whispered. She took a step off the cliff, ready to drop down.

"Sakura!" A voice screamed. The girl turned around, coming face to face with her teammate. He had spiky blonde hair. There were three whisker marks on each cheeks. His blue eyes were filled with worry. He was wearing orange swim trunks, with black stripes on the side. His stomach had a tattoo on it, a seal for the nine-tailed fox. He was wearing a blue gem around his neck. He straightened up, still breathing heavily. Sakura stared at him.

"Naruto…" She whispered. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the cliff edge.

"You can't do this! It will kill you!" Naruto shouted. Sakura smiled gently.

"Just let her, if she wants to die, then let her." her other teammate said. He had dark blue, almost black hair. The back was spiked. He had onyx eyes, that were laced with boredom. He was wearing dark blue swim trunks. There was the Uchiha crest, on the left leg. He had a mark on his left shoulder, it looked like three commas circling each other. There was Japanese writing around it. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not killing myself. I just wanted to do some cliff diving." Sakura answered.

"Well, don't use this cliff! The waves are _crashing_ against the cliff!" Naruto shouted. Sakura smirked.

"What waves?" She asked. Instantly the waves disappeared, making the ocean water calm and still. There were small waves, that lapped over each other, nothing too serious.

"Just let her do it, baka." Sasuke told him. Naruto looked at Sasuke, then back at his female friend.

"I don't want an audience." Sakura told him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Let's just go, she's a weakling anyway." Sasuke told him, dragging the blonde boy back to the beach.

"But…Sasuke…Sakura…" Naruto mumbled.

"I'll be fine." Sakura assured him.

"If you do happen to jump and make it, then maybe I'll stop calling you weak." Sasuke told her. Sakura nodded.

"Deal!" She said happily. She watched as Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and the two boys climbed down the cliff. Once they were gone, sakura turned back to the ocean.

"Hopefully, there won't be any distractions this time." Sakura said. The waves started up again, crashing against the cliff side. She walked to the edge, hanging a foot over the edge. She let the other go limp, making her drop. Her arms went above her head, she watched the water get closer and closer, not even blinking at the sight of her possible death. Her body hit the water, completely submerging her. Instantly her legs were replaced with a pink tail. Her bikini top turned into a strapless, pink, seashell bikini top. She had a pink band on her left arm. She had a necklace around her neck. It was a seashell, with dark pink wings on it. She had two bead bracelets on her right wrist, and around her tail. Her pink hair grew longer, reaching about where her ankles would be. She had emerald earrings in her ears. She twisted her body, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank god they didn't see me…" She mumbled. She swam to the surface, poking her head above the water. She observed the families that were on the beach. She smiled as she saw Sasuke and Naruto fighting over something. There was a volley ball net between them. She glanced at Kakashi and saw that he was asleep, with a small purple book covering his face. The other teams where there as well. Ino was sunbathing, while Shikamaru was asleep, Chouji was munching on beach snacks. Lee and Kiba was on the same side as Naruto. Neji and somehow, Shino, were on the same side as Sasuke. Sakura giggled as she watched Shino walk away. She found it strange how Tenten and Hinata were missing. Kiba was throwing a frisbee to the very large Akamaru. Gai was shouting to Kakashi, not noticing that he was asleep. Kurenai was sitting next to Asuma. Gaara was sitting under an umbrella, glaring at everything in his sight, particularly the lazy cloud lover. Temari was sitting next to Shikamaru, while Kankuro was making a fool out of himself.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked at the boy. He was waving to her. The ninjas looked at her, when they turned to see what Naruto was shouting at. Sakura smiled and waved back. She saw that Sasuke had his eyes narrowed in suspicion. She raised an eyebrow, she glanced down and saw that her waist up was revealed.

"Shit. He saw my white bikini, and knowing Sasuke, he takes more care in noticing the smaller things, like knowing what I was wearing, and the length of my hair." Sakura mumbled. She looked back up blushing. She dunked her head back into the water, making sure that her tail wasn't shown at all. She swam backwards, hoping to get away from the surface. Her hand flew to her mouth, tears coming to her eyes.

"He saw me. He saw me! It's all over now! I can't face him again!" Sakura whispered. She closed her eyes, holding back the tears. She sat on a rock that was on the ocean floor. Her hands were resting on her lap, she looked at them sadly. When she heard a splash she looked up to see someone swimming under the ocean. She quickly swam away, going to the cliff that she jumped off of. She hid around the edge, poking her head around, looking to watch the person.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her. Sakura squeaked, covered her mouth and turned around quickly.

"Tenten! Hinata!" Sakura shouted, surprise evident in her voice. Tenten had a yellow tail, her hair was in the same style, but there was hair flowing out of it, reaching were her knees would be. There were sparkling gold highlights in her hair. She was a yellow version of Sakura. Her brown eyes had turn golden. She had coral earrings that dangled. Hinata was next to her, slightly hiding behind her. Her raven hair was pure blue, reaching where mid-shin would be. Her lilac eyes were light blue. She was a blue version of the two. Her earrings were blue diamonds.

"S-Sakura…you know I-its dangerous to go in the w-water while everyone is here." Hinata told her. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I know, but, I just had to." Sakura said.

"Thanks to that, you almost got us exposed. Sasuke is suspicious!" Tenten told her. Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be, you were just pulled in. I wonder how Temari and Ino are able to stay away." Tenten wondered.

"They're wearing sunglasses and listening to their Ipods. Their theory is that, if we can't see or hear the ocean, we won't get pulled in." Sakura told them.

"So far, it seems like a pretty good plan. Now let's get to the cove. If Hina and I aren't back soon, Neji will come looking for us." Tenten told them. They nodded. They swam towards the cove that was right next to the cliff. They jumped out of the water, transforming into human form. The landed on the beach sand. Hinata was wearing a one piece, with no back. It was a light blue. Tenten had on a gold colored two piece. They both had on sandals, matching their color. Sakura quickly used her chakra to climb up to the top of the cliff. She gasped when she saw her shirt flying in the breeze.

"…shit…this is NOT my day at all!" Sakura shouted. She quickly slipped on her sandals. jumping back down to the sand. She fell back, landing on her butt. The two girls look at her.

"There you are!" Neji's voice rang out. They looked to the rocky part, that separated the little cove from the rest of the beach. He had climbed the small part.

"Sorry, Neji-san!" Hinata squeaked, running towards him. She grabbed his hand, and he helped her climb up. Sakura started to stand up, but shot back down immediately, grabbing her ankle.

"It hurts, I must have landed on it the wrong way." Sakura told them.

"And Lady Hokage, made a rule that we can't use any jutsus, bloodline traits, or chakra, unless it's a life or death situation." Tenten said. She grabbed Sakura's wrist, helping her up.

"Can you at least climb?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded. She limped over to the rocks. She quickly brought her foot away from the sand when she felt something pierce through her flimsy sandals, and go through the bottom of her foot. She hopped over to the rocks, sitting on a smooth surface, right below Neji. She took her sandal off carefully, and saw that there was a shard of glass in her foot. She groaned.

"This is _SO not my day!" She shouted angrily. Neji chuckled. Tenten helped her climb up. When that was done, Neji placed her on the sand. Tenten jumped down next to her._

"_We need to wash it, and get the disinfectant." Neji said._

"_We'll do it! We can go to the girl's cabin!" Hinata said quickly. Sakura nodded. Tenten squatted in front of Sakura, allowing her to climb onto her back. Tenten stood up, and she quickly ran to the cabin that was used for the girl. Hinata opened the door, and they slammed it closed, Hinata quickly locked the door._

"_That was too close." Tenten sighed._

"_I'm sorry…I should have never touched the water." Sakura said. The door handle started to shake._

"_Girls! It's Ino and Temari! Let us in!" Ino shouted, banging on the door. Hinata unlocked the door, making the door fly open, Ino falling in. She stood up quickly and rushed in the house. Temari closed the door behind her, locking it. Ino was wearing a green bikini. She also had a see-through green skirt, tied around her waist. She had sunglasses on top of her head. Temari was wearing a purple tankini. Her hair was down from its normal style. They both had matching flip flops on._

"_Neji said you got hurt, are you okay?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded._

"_I landed on my ankle the wrong way, spraining it. Then I stepped on some glass. A large piece of glass." Sakura told them. They all sat on the couches in the living room._

"_Jeez, forehead! Could you cause us anymore trouble?" Ino asked the pink girl._

"_Oh, shut up! Naruto and Sasuke thought I was committing suicide." Sakura informed them._

"_Oh my god! Did they really think that?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded._

"_I'm gonna go slap them." Temari told them._

"_No! Remember, after this, we go back home. There's no need. In a way, we do commit suicide." Sakura told them. Hinata sighed._

"_At least, we can still visit them, without them knowing." Hinata told them. Tenten stood up._

"_There! The glass is out, and your foot and ankle are wrapped up." Tenten announced._

"_Alright. I'll try not to put any pressure on it." Sakura said. Hinata sighed._

"_We really have to be careful. Why didn't Tsunade do the skiing idea I told her?" Hinata said. The other girls shrugged._

"_This is going to be a long vacation." Temari muttered. Ino stood up._

"_I'm going to take a bath." Ino said. She started walking up the stairs._

"_You can use my bubble maker." Sakura shouted at her._

"_Alright!" Ino shouted back._

"_How come you're the only one that gets the bath bubble maker?" Temari asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders._


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura had an arm wrapped around Temari's shoulder. She now had a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Her pink Ipod was in her hand, both ear buds in. Temari had sunglasses covering her eyes, and her purple Ipod in her hands. Temari led the limping medic to a pink towel. Sakura laid down on the towel.

"You gonna be okay?" the older girl asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'll be fine." Sakura assured her. Temari nodded.

"Just call any of us if you need anything. I mean anything, even if someone is bothering you." Temari told her. Sakura nodded.

"I'll be fine. But if you insist, I'll call." Sakura assured her. Temari nodded.

"Good." She said. Sakura waved, signaling she could go.

"Alright! God, I can never have my overprotective big sister moment." Temari muttered. She waved goodbye, walking back to Shikamaru. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to her.

"You okay?" The blonde asked. Sakura nodded.

"I just twisted my ankle…and then stepped on some glass." Sakura told them. Sasuke sighed.

"I can't believe you." Naruto muttered.

"I can. You've been off ever since we got here." Sasuke pointed out. Sakura stuck her tongue out. She pressed play on her Ipod. She laid on her back closing her eyes. Naruto sat next to her, on his orange and black towel. He talked to her, think she could still hear him. Sasuke sat down as well, Sakura between the two. He glanced over at Kakashi. His eyes widened slightly when he saw hat several women were surrounding the silver haired man.

"Naruto. She can't hear you…and right now, I'm kinda jealous. I really don't want to hear your voice either." Sasuke told him.

"What was that, teme!" Naruto shouted.

"You heard me, dobe."

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TE-"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted, punching them both upside the head. Naruto rubbed his abused head.

"What the hell! I thought you couldn't hear us?" Sasuke said.

"You two were beginning so loud that I could hear you over my music! If you two are going to fight, than get away from me!" She told them. Naruto stood up.

"I'm going to go swimming!" He announced.

"Funny how you seem to think we care." Sasuke told him, bored. Naruto glared at him. He flinched when he realized that Sakura was glaring at him, as if daring him to start another fight. Naruto turned his back on them. He stood there for a second before running towards the ocean. Sakura smirked. Sasuke pulled one of her ear buds out.

"Why'd you jump off the cliff. I want the real reason." Sasuke told her. Sakura huffed.

"I told you, I just wanted to do some cliff diving." Sakura told him. Sasuke hardened his gaze.

"I know that you're lying. Now tell me the truth." Sasuke said.

"TEMARI!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke rose an eyebrow. Temari was kneeling next to Sakura. Sasuke blinked.

"How did you get hear so fast?" He asked her.

"Yes?" Temari asked Sakura, ignoring Sasuke.

"Sasuke's pestering me. He's wanting to know the truth of why I jumped off the cliff." Sakura told her. Temari nodded. She stood up, walking over to the young Uchiha. She quickly pulled him up.

"Let's go for a little walk." She said darkly, glaring at him. Sakura smirked. She waved at him.

"Have fun." She smiled. Sasuke glared as he was drug away, by the angry sand ninja. Sakura put the ear bud back in. She closed her eyes, smiling.

"Wow they were right. You don't see or hear the ocean, it doesn't pull you in." Sakura mumbled. The ear bud was pulled out of her ear again.

"What the hell!" Sakura shouted. She glared at the person that took her whole Ipod away. Her eyes settled on Kakashi.

"Yo. What were you saying?" Kakashi asked. Sakura stood up, tearing her Ipod from his hands.

"Damnit! Can't I just get a little peace and quiet without everyone bothering me!" Sakura shouted. She attracted the attention of the rest of the ninja, as well as some civilian families.

"S-Sakura…calm down." Hinata told her, placing a hand on the pink mermaid's shoulder.

"Forget it! I'm going inside! That way, no one will bother me." Sakura muttered. She walked away from the group, storming to the girl's cabin. She opened the door, closing it as soon as she was inside. Sakura climbed up the stairs. She knocked on Ino's door.

"Ino! It's Sakura, I'm coming in." Sakura yelled. She opened the door, seeing the room empty. There was a splash coming from behind the door.

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta"_

Sakura opened the door to Ino's bathroom. Ino's blond hair had turned light green. She had a green mermaid tail. Her tail hung over the edge of the tub. Her blue eyes were green as well. She had on a green seashell bikini top. Her hair draped over the edge of the tub, avoiding the water. There were bubbles in the tub. She looked at Sakura.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ino asked. Sakura stood next to the tub.

"They're pestering me about the cliff thing. I had to get out." Sakura told her. Ino nodded, understanding.

"Do you want a dip in the tub?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I think I'll just take a nap, until its time for dinner." Sakura said. Ino nodded.

"Alright, call if you need anything." The green mermaid told her. Sakura sighed.

"Why do you guys want me to depend on you for everything?" She mumbled, walking out of the bathroom. She exited from Ino's room, walking the short distance, across the hall, to hers. She changed out of her bathing suit. She now wore a white shirt, and pink shorts. She flopped onto her bed, quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata shook Sakura awake. Sakura fluttered her eyes open, looking at the blue mermaid. She sat up in her bed, yawning.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's time for the cook out!" Hinata told her. Sakura nodded. She walked over to her closet, changing into a white tank top, She put on denim short. She looked over at Hinata who was wearing a light blue dress. They walked out of the cabin, walking towards the bonfire. Everyone was sitting around it.

"Ino, Temari, I haven't seen you two go near the water at all." Shikamaru pointed out.

"So?" The two responded.

"What are you hiding?" Kiba asked them. The girls waved them off. Sakura and Hinata approached the bonfire.

"What took you guys?" Kankuro asked the two.

"Sakura wouldn't wake up, so it took awhile." Hinata told them. Sakura nudged Hinata in the ribs.

"Hey, I thought that was a secret." Sakura whispered. The girls laughed, overhearing what she said.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Nothing, just an inside joke." Sakura said, as they sat down. Naruto handed her a fish that they caught. Sakura laughed, and put it on a roasting rod. She stuck it in the fire, waiting for it to cook.

"Man, talk about being carnivores." Tenten muttered. All the other girls started laughing. Hinata had to lean on Sakura, to keep from falling over.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked. Temari waved him off.

"Another inside joke." She answered simply.

"Man, I knew the lesser fish got eaten, but this is ridiculous." Ino mumbled. The girls suppressed their laughter.

"What is so funny?" Lee asked, really wanting to know.

"It's nothing!" They insisted.

"Whatever." Chouji said. Sakura took her fish out of the fire, checking it. Once she was satisfied, she took a small bite out of it.

"So, what did you guys think of your first day of vacation?" Kakashi asked. He was staying away from the food, much to the dismay of his students.

"It was pretty good." Sakura answered.

"Speak for yourself, I got a sunburn." Shikamaru complained. Temari laughed.

"I told you guys to put on sun-block." She teased. Shikamaru waved her off.

"Whatever, it was too troublesome." He retaliated. Temari rolled her eyes at him.

"It was okay. I dived off the cliff, it was really fun." Sakura commented.

"Why did you cliff dive?" Lee asked her.

"Temari." Sakura said. Temari jumped up.

"On it!" She said happily. She grabbed Lee by his hair, and dragged him off.

"Don't go too rough on him!" Tenten shouted.

"I'll try!" Temari shouted back.

"What was that for? You did that on Sasuke early today too." Gaara pointed out.

"Temari said that if I needed anything, just call her. Even if its just someone pestering me." Sakura explained. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"That really hurt." He muttered.

"Good. I hope everyone will stop pestering me about the cliff diving thing." Sakura told them.

"We will. Hinata how was your day?" Kiba asked.

"It was good." Hinata told them.

"We barely saw you." Shino pointed out. Hinata chuckled.

"I was hanging out in the cove nearby." Hinata lied. The bonfire dinner continued without anymore difficulties.

~The next day~

The girls walked away from the crowded beach.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kiba asked them.

"We're going shopping for a bit, don't worry!" The assured them. Hinata was wearing a blue, short sleeved dress. Sakura wore a tank top dress that was pink. Tenten had on a yellow shirt, and white pants. Ino was wearing a green, tube top, sundress. She had a green bikini on underneath it. Temari had on a purple tank top, with a purple bathing suit on underneath. They had sandles that matched their colors. Ino happily led the way. ino was the only one wearing her pearl. The others had the lockets in their bags.

~At the Market Place~

Ino cheered, seeing the street market.

"Look at the those figurines." Hinata muttered, pointing at one of the stalls. Sakura wrapped an arm around her shoudlers, and led her that way.

"i'm going to look at the clothes!" Ino said happily. She ran over to a stall that had some clothes, and hand bag.

"I need a new hand fan, since Kankuro destroyed my last one." Temari told them, headng over to one of the stalls that had hand fans. Tenten noticed that one of the stalls had knives. She smiled, her eyes sparkling, running to the weapons. She gently picked up one of the knives.

"What do you want?" The man running the stall asked.

"Just looking." Tenten answered. She picked up three other knives, to where she was holding four.

"Be careful with those, they're very sharp." the man told her.

"i can see that." Tenten muttered. She quckily tossed the knives in the air, juggling them. She frowned when she saw how heavy each one was. She caught all the knves and placed them down, looking disappointed.

"What's the lightest thing that you've got?" Tenten asked with a smile, leaning one the table.

~With Sakura and Hinata~

Hinata shyly pointed at one of the glass figurines. Sakura smiled, picking it up. The orange glass was in the shape of a small, chibi, fox. the tip of the fluffy tail, and ears, were white. It's eyes were closed in happiness.

"Its very cute." Sakura smiled. Hinata nodded shyly.

"Yes, i-it is." She muttered.

"That figurine is only ten dollars." the woman running the shop informed them. She was wearing a form fitting red shirt, and had on mini shorts. Her brown hair covered her right eye. Her eyes were dark blue.

"That's a very good price." Hinata muttered. Sakura nodded in agreement. Hinata took out her wallet and gave the girl two $5 bills. She placed the figurine in her blue handbag. Sakura picked up a figurine and laughed at it. Hinata looked at it, and started giggling as well. The figurine was of a mermaid. The glass for it was clear, and didnt have any color.

"what's so funny about a mermaid?" the girl asked.

"Oh, its nothing. We just like mermaids. A mermaid figurine was the last thing that we thought that we would see." Sakura lied. Hinata took her arm, and pointed at a stall, that had ceramics, that you could buy and then paint. Sakura put the mermiad down, and waved goodbye. The girl watched them leave.

"fools don't know the turth about mermaids. They're horrible creatures." The girl muttered.

~With Temari~

Temari picked up a purple fan. The paper was a light color, while the metal part was dark purple. She waved it in front of her face, enjoying the breeze. She placed money on the counter, walking away. She passed a stall that sold jewelry. She glanced at it, seeing rings and necklaces. There wre seven matchng rings, each having a different color pearl.

"Indigo." she muttered. Her eyes softened, picking up the indigo pearl ring.

"how much for the whole set?" Temari asked.

"Well, a set is a bracelet, a necklace, and the ring. have seven sets, one pink, then blue, green, purple, yellow, orange, and finally indigo. Each set is ten dollars, so you buy all seven, and you owe 70 bucks." the man told her.

"I'll give you sixtie dollars." Temari said. The man looked at her, and noticed that her face was serious.

"No way! These were expensive to buy! I'm not going any lower than $75!" The man told her.

"Well, I got to 65, but not any higher." Temari argued.

"Fine. I'm only loosin 5 bucks at that price." He shrugged. Temari gave hm the money, and got all seven sets, in boxes. She placed them in her handbag, and walked away, fanning her face again.

~With Ino~

Ino looked through the clothes, looking at each article of clothing.

"Too girly, too bland, not colorful, not colorful enough." she muttered, going through each one.

"hey, girly. Can you not criticize the clothes that I'm selling?" One of the women told her. Ino shook her head.

"When I see somethng that I like, I will." Ino told her. The woman fumed.

"What would you like to see?" The woman snapped at her.

"Nothing. Cause you don't have anything that I would want." Ino told them, walking away from the tent. She ran into Tenten.

"Check out this new pocket knife!" Tenten showed her. The holder was made of wood, with metal at the ends.

"There are several different types of blades on this! do you know how much pain I can inflict on someone with this?" Tenten asked happily.

"Congratulations. Let's get out of here, there isn't anything that I want." Ino muttered. Sakura and Hinata ran up to them, holding up ceramic figures.

"They're mermaids! We can pant them in our colors!" Sakura told them happily.

"That's so cool!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Where did you get them?" no asked. Hinata quickly turned around, pointing at the stall.

"When someone saw me, a Hyuga, buying something from there, they crowded the shop. You have to hurry!" hinata told them.

"Get Temari!" Ino told the weapon girl. Tenten nodded, running off. Ino headed to the stall, ready to kill for a ceramic that matched her.

~An hour later~

The mermaids walked onto the sand, holding their unpanted mermaid ceramics. They were laughing over a story that Sakura told them, involving her sea otter guardian, and a bucket of paint. They notced that only the teachers were outside.

"Kakashi-sensei. What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"The boys got in trouble. Well, I mean, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Kankuro." Kakashi told them.

"What about the others?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, the calm boys?" Tenten specified.

"Well, they are also making sure that these boys don't set foot on the beach." kakashi told her.

"Wha-"

"Okay! Thanks for letting us know." Sakura cut Ino off. She grabbed the green mermaid's arm, dragging her back to the girl's cabin. The other girls followed her.

"What was that for!" Ino demanded, once the door was closed and locked.

"The boys aren't allowed out. We can use this time to see if we can trick Jounin. This is the perfect chance to give our fins some excersize." Sakura told them.

"She's right. This could help us improve our stealth skills." Tenten told them.

"We should totally do this." Temari said.

"What if they find out that it's us?" Ino asked.

"Our freaking hair changes colors, and grows till it reaches our ankles!" Temari reminded her.

"I'll stay here, and keep them out of the cabin." Hinata told them.

"I'll stay with her." Ino said, linking their arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura smiled, stretching her tail.

"Ah! I love swiming in the sea!" She cheered, doing an underwater flip.

"I agree!" Tenten smiled, joining her.

"Be careful you two! You're about to hit the water!" Temari warned them. Her dirty blonde hair was purple, it's style also stayed the same, except it was completely down. Her hair reached her waist and she was a purple mermaid.

"We'll be careful! I mean, we did sneak out here and the teachers didn't even sense us." Tenten smiled.

"Yeah! We rule!" Sakura cheered, spinning.

"Alright, I have to agree on that, we do rule." Temari smiled. The three girls cheered, swiming in the water.

"Hey! Let's go up and see if they'll recognise us. Temari should go since she's the one that changed the most." Tenten suggested.

"What should I do?" Temari asked.

"Do what a mermaid does best...sing!" Sakura smiled. Temari nodded ,and swam along a rock, that peaked out of the water. She pulled herself u, and sat on the rock, facing the beach. The bottme half of her tail was submerged into the water. She opened her mouth and started singing.

_Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa  
>Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari<br>Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau  
>Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no<br>Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte _

Gai was the first to hear her, and turned around, screaming in shock over the mermaid.

_Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no  
>Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII<br>Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni  
>Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai<br>Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he _

The other teachers watched Temari, not knowing what to believe.

_Zettai!  
>Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru<br>Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru  
>Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo... <em>

_Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no  
>Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru<br>Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no  
>Mou jibun ni USO tsukanai<br>Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara_

_Kitto!_  
><em>Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa<em>  
><em>Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai<em>  
><em>Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made<em>

The other ninjas came out of the cabin, hearing a noise. They're eyes widened in shock, over seeing a beautiful purple mermiad, sitting on a rock. Her tail was gently swaying in the water. She opened her purple eyes and smiled at them, continuing her song after a long break.

_Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni  
>Subete ga owatte hajimaru no<br>Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete  
>Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no <em>

They stared in shock and awe as she sang out in a beautiful voice.

_Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara_  
><em>Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai<em>

Her voice softened a bit, almost as if she was whispering, but the shinobi could still hear her.

_Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne_

The purple mermaid smiled, and leaned forward, diving back into the water, almost as if the had imagined the whole thing.

"I wasn't the only one who saw that, was I?" Naruto asked.

"No, you were not." Neji sighed.

"That was a strange sight to see. The song was so touching." Kurenai smiled.

~A few minutes later~

"Are you three out of your mind?" An angry, red mermaid shouted, at the three girls. The three mermaids floated in front of her, looking guilty.

"Sorry Kurenai." The chorused. Kurenai's red eyes softened, and she closed them, sighing. Her red tail stopped movving as she stood still. Her black hair reached where her knees should be, and she had a black scarf wrapped around her waist, and shoulders.

"You guys could have exposed us." She scolded them.

"Indeed, that was a stupid move." A deep voice said. A man floated down to them. He wore a white toga. It wrapped around his right shoulder, and showed half of his chest. Sandals were on his feet. His white eyes narrowed at the girls. His brown hair reached his waist, and was perfectly straight. He had a mark on his forehead. It looked like a cursive x between to fancy lines. The mark was also light green. A brown bag was around his shoulder, crossing over his chest.

"We're sorry, Neji..." Sakura sighed.

"You could have endangered all of us! Temari, you're lucky enough to be adopted into your family, and not have Kankuro and Gaara figure you out yet. But yo ucan't make another stupid move like that again. We went on land to protect you, do you remember that?" He asked.

"Yes..." Tenten sighed.

"The indigo princess was kidnaped shortly after she was born, and they were coming after Hinata. We managed to drive those weird shadows away, and escape to the land, but we haven't seen the indigo princess in two years." Temari sighed.

"Exactly. We're on land, we're shinobi to protect you six. We need to protect the pink pearl, the green pearl, the yellow pearl, the purple pearl, and the orange pearl from being stolen, just like the indigo pearl." Kurenai told them.

"Kurenai-san..." Sakura said timidly.

"Yes?" Kurenai asked.

"Are you sure that Moegi is safe back in the village? I feel bad for leaving her behind." Sakura frowned.

"Yeah! Wouldn't it be safer and easier to guard all of us if we were together?" Tenten asked.

"Moegi was on a mission. We could not postpon this vacation. You know why we came here, right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, a short vacation so we can be free for a little while." Temari sighed.

"Are you guys okay?" Hinata asked, her and Ino swimming up to them.

"They're fine. We're just scolding them a bit." Neji sighed.

"Nii-san! Don't be so harsh on them!" Hinata pleaded.

"Yeah! Besides, we told them not to do it!" Ino told him.

"Traitor!" Sakura shouted, tackling Ino. Neji sighed and took a seashell out of his bag. He placed the end of it in his mouth and blew in it, creating a loud, hollow noise. The mermaids covered their ears, and all the fish near by swam away in fear.

"No that you've stopped fighting, we have to go. We're leaving tonight, so we might as well pack now." Neji told them, placing the shell back in his bag.

"You know, sometimes I hate that conch of yours." Ino muttered, rubbing her ears.

"Its a great way to keep you girls in line...i love it." Neji smirked at them, while the six mermaids glared at them.

"I just wish it didn't affect me." Kurenai sighed, rubbing her ears as well.

"Sorry...this is just a bit harmful to the mermaid's hearing. I use it to control them, and get them to stop fighting." Neji told her.

"I wish you would warn us before you used that thing." Hinata sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why couldn't you have waited for me!" Moegi shouted, glaring at the four older girls.

"We couldn't take it! Our legs were burning!" Ino shouted.

"Well, so are mine!" Moegi complained.

"We're sorry Moegi." Tenten sighed.

"I feel more sorry for Temari...she has to live in a desert." Hinata sighed.

"I know...its awful that a mermaid has to live nowhere near water." Moegi sighed.

"Really, we have a lake and a river, we even have our hotsprings...she doesn't have any of that." Sakura reminded them.

"That's one of the main reasons we went on this trip, for Temari. She doesn't have the luxeries that we have." Kurenai sighed.

"Alright..." Moegi sighed. "But all of those are to risky for us!"

"Then why dont you go in the pool, it should be finished by now. And its blocked off from the rest of the house so that no one can get in without the password." Tenten suggested.

"What's the password?" Moegi asked excitedly.

"Take a guess." Sakura smirked.

"Its 'mermaid' isn't it?" She asked. The others nodded and she cheered, rushing off to find the pool.

"I'm going to put her souvenier and paints in her room." Sakura said, holding up a clay mermaid that looked like a kid.

"I'll do it. You guys have fun." Kurenai smiled, taking the sculpture. A brown sea otter ran up to them.

"Sakura-chan!" He greeted.

"Ah, Coco!" Sakura greeted. The otter stood on its hind legs.

"Why didn't you bring me to the beach?" He asked, crying.

"Gomen, Coco-kun." Sakura smiled, petting his head. "The indoor pool is set up now though."

"I know, I did swim in it. It'll be very good for you girls." Coco told them.

"But?" Hinata asked, knowing what was next.

"But the people got the wrong glass. It was supposed to be a one way mirror. They got pure glass." Coco told them.

"What?" Tenten asked, running to the pool. Hinata and Sakura followed her. The looked inside the pool area and saw Moegi swimming happily, her orange tail swishing back and forth. Her ponytails went from being up, to laying down, reaching where her knees would be.

"This is a problem." Tenten muttered. They ran inside the pool area.

"Moegi! Get out of there!" Hinata shouted.

"What? No way!" Moegi yelled, crossing her arms.

"You have to, its for safety. They got the wrong glass! its supposed to be one way but they got real glass. We're just trying to portect you." Sakura warned her.

"Fine. But when will this be fixed?" Moegi asked.

"We'll call them today." Tenten told her, rushing out of the room to go and find Kurenai. Moegi sighed and swam over to the other two girls, and pulled herself up, transforming back.

"this really isn't fair." She pouted as they left. Sakura closed the door and locked it.

"Well, we all have jobs to do." Sakura told them.

"Ktchen, here I come." Hinata sighed, walking away.

"I'll go to the roof." Moegi sighed.

"And I'll get to dining room." Sakura sighed.

~An hour later~

"I'm home!" Ino cheered, entering.

"And where were you?" Tenten asked from behind the counter.

"Asuma forced us to do some training so we wouldn't become too lazy." Ino sighed.

"Well, go do your job in the spa room." Tenten told her. "Ah, welcome!" She greeted a few customers.

"Welcome." Ino bowed. The couple nodded and asked where the dining room was.

"Just follow me." Sakura smiled, walking up to them. She was in a pink waitress dress, with a white apron. She lead the guests to the dining room. "Here, I hope this will be a comfortable seat." She smiled.

"Yes. Its perfect." They told her.

"Very well, the waiter will be right with you." Sakura bowed, walking away. She walked into the kitchen. "Neji, we have new customers, and then your done for the day." Sakura told him. The male nodded, grabbing a note pad.

"I'll be back. Have a good day. Thanks for your hard work." He bowed, exiting. Sakura took a closed sign, and walked to the front of the living room, placing it down, much to the dismay of a couple.

"That's too bad. I heard that you guys had the best flounder." The girl complained. Sakura reached into her apron pocket.

"Come back tomorrow, and you will have 20% off your meal for this inconvience." Sakura smlied, handing them the coupon.

"Really?" The girl asked.

"Of course! We're terribly sorry." Sakura bowed, as they walked away.

"You're going to have to stop handing out coupons. Those two come back every other month, and do the same thing." Kurenai warned her.

"Don't worry, I gave them a false coupon. i've noticed their routine too. When they come in tomorrow, they'll find that their coupon expired today. That and its false." Sakura smirked, taking off her apron. "Well, I'm done for the day." She smlied, handing Kurenai her apron.

"Right, I'll see you later." Kurenai nodded. Sakura grabbed her jacket, and bag. She walked to the exit, nodding to the other girls.

"Thanks for your hard work!" Tenten and Moegi chorused.

"Arigatou! See you tomorrow!" She waved, exiting the building. Sakura hopped on the stones leading to the streets.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, running up to her.

"Oh, hey Naruto, hey Sasuke." She greeted.

"Hey, did you see that mermaid at the beach yesterday? She was singng a song." Naruto told her.

"I heard her...but I didn't see her. I was underwater." Sakura smiled.

"Than you would have seen her! She dove into the water after the song was finished." Sasuke huffed.

"My back was turned to her. When I heard the splash, I turned to the noise, and she was already gone." Sakura sighed, stopping. "Well, this is me. See ya." She smiled, walking down the sidewalk, and to the large house. Sakura ran down the sidewalk, opening the gate, and closing it behind her. She ran into the house, locking the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura smiled, her pink tail swishing around. She hummed happily as she slowly swam in the lake.

"Ah, this water is so cooling." She smiled, dunking her head under the water.

"Sakura? Where are you?" A male voice called out.

"Neji?" Sakura asked, looking around the forest. "I'm over here! At the lake!" Sakura told him. Neji stepped out of the foliage and sighed.

"This is why we built that indoor pool for you, so you wouldn't come here." He told her. He sat down at the edge of the lake and set his backpack down. Sakura smiled and slowly swam towards him.

"I like it here. The water's so warm. And the smell of the forest is enchanting." Sakura sighed. She laid back in the water, relaxing.

"Kurenai has called a meeting, and you were no where to be found. She's quite pissed." Neji told her. Sakura huffed and folded her arms.

"Big deal. I just wanted to swim in my special lake." The pink mermaid pouted.

"I know you do, but Kurenai is waiting. Come on." Neji smiled, holding out his hand. Sakura sighed and took it, allowing him to help her out of the water. Her mermaid features disappeared, and were replaced by a pink bikini and beach skirt. Straw sandals covered her feet.

"This better be worth it." Sakura muttered, standing up. She grabbed her beach bag and followed him out of the forest. "Did Kurenai say what she wanted?" Sakura asked, trying to get rid of the silence.

"Only that it had to do with the upcoming festivals." Neji told her.

"I forgot! The festivals celebrating our kingdoms are coming up soon! How could I forget about it?" Sakura groaned. She buried her face in his arm, out of embarrassment.

"There there." Neji smirked, patting her head. Sakura glared at him and pushed him away, running in front of him.

"I'm not going to see Kurenai!" Sakura smiled, facing him. "You'll have to catch me!" Sakura giggled, before rushing off.

"Get back here!" Neji smirked, chasing her. Sakura giggled, quickly pushing tree limbs and leaves away. Sakura rushed out of the forest, entering the village. She giggled and dodged civilians as she ran. She stopped at Ichiraku ramen, looking around for Neji.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto greeted, from inside the stand.

"Hey." Sakura smiled, sitting next to him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Running." Sakura answered. She glanced out of the shop and saw Neji looking around. "Gotta go! Bye!" She said quickly, running out of the shop. Sakura ran passed Neji, taking him by surprise.

"Get back here!" Neji shouted, chasing her again.

"Catch me if you can." Sakura giggled, jumping over a puddle.

"When I catch you, you will be in so much trouble!" Neji shouted at her.

"You'll have to catch me first." Sakura giggled. She ran to the training grounds, and saw Sasuke training. "Hi Sasuke! Bye Sasuke!" Sakura smiled, running past him.

"Get back here!" Neji shouted running past Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm, pulling him back.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked behind herself and saw that Sasuke had grabbed Neji. She slowed to a stop, taking a rest at the edge of the training grounds.

"Sakura's skipping out on a meeting, and I was sent to get her. Now I'm chasing after her to make her go to the meeting." Neji answered. "Can I go now?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked over at Sakura. The pinkette crossed her arms, and shifted her weight to her left foot. Sasuke could see the princess huff in annoyance and fiddle with the strings of her bikini skirt. Sasuke let go of Neji and walked over to the pinkette.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her.

"Having a little fun before I talk to Kurenai." Sakura answered.

"You should be training. We have a mission soon. A really big one that could turn us into Jounin." Sasuke reminded her. "Did you forget that?" He asked, grabbing her arm.

"No. I was just having some fun." Sakura told him. "I'll train after I talk to Kurenai. Which will be after Neji catches me. And he can't catch me if you won't let him chase me."

"Why are you flirting with him?" Sasuke asked. "You should be training. Just because Tsunade trained you, does not mean that you can stop at any time you want. This is the reason you are so weak." Sasuke growled.

"Are you kidding me? At least I stayed in the village to get stronger." Sakura bit back.

"You know what, fool around if you want. I don't care. But if we fail this mission, then it's your fault." Sasuke growled, letting go of her arm. Sakura glared at him and walked over to Neji.

"Let's go." Sakura muttered. Neji nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. The two walked off, leaving Sasuke behind.

"Come on, princess." Neji smiled. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'm going to show him wrong. The reason we pass this mission will be because of me." Sakura muttered.

"Come on, princess, Kurenai is waiting." Neji smiled, letting go of her.

"Okay." Sakura nodded, and took his hand. "Thanks for doing that." Sakura winked.

"No problem, he needs to know that you're over him. And as a mermaid, you should hav enever gotten into him in the first place." Neji reminded her.

"I know" Sakura sighed "if your going to scold me, scold Ino as well" She smiled, giggling.

"Will do," Neji smirked, taking her hand "let's get to that meeting."


	7. Chapter 7

"We have a bit of a problem." Kurenai told them.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Sakura is going on a mission during her festival. If she's not there than who knows what will happen." Kurenai sighed.

"You're kidding. They land on the same day?" Sakura asked.

"Afraid so." Neji nodded, looking at the papers for her mission.

"This can't be happening." Sakura groaned.

"It can't be that bad. Can't we ask Tsunade to postpone the mission?" Hinata asked.

"No, we can't. This is a rare mission." Sakura sighed. "She paid a lot of money to get this mission for us. If I don't show up, then Sasuke is right. I'm weak and I'll be the reason that the mission fails."

"It can't be that bad. What if you just don't show up?" Tenten asked.

"Then I fail the Jounin test."

"This mission is your test?" Kurenai asked.

"We believe so. This is the hardest mission that we've ever gotten. We have to take a prince from the land of the sun, and take him to the land of the moon, so there will be a marriage between the prince and princess, uniting the two lands. All the while, assassins from other lands are attempting to kill him every ten minutes. And we have a deadline." Sakura groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"When does this mission begin?" Kurenai asked.

"Tomorrow, three days before the festival. And we've been given a week to get there, and it takes 5 days to get there, but with all the assassination attempts it might last us the whole week." Sakura groaned.

"Can't we get the mission moved up then? The assassins won't see it coming, and you'll get there faster, with plenty of time to spare." Ino asked.

"They would have to set out three days ago. The festival is four days away and the prince probably can't move that fast." Neji told her.

"You know what? I don't care what Sasuke thinks. This festival is much more important than my career as a kunoichi." Sakura declared. "I'm not going on this mission. I'm going to go home with my mom and dad, and be declared queen of my kingdom. Nothing will keep me away from my coronation." Sakura told them.

"Are you sure?" Kurenai asked.

"Tell Tsunade that I'm heading out tonight, and nothing can stop me." Sakura declared. She grabbed her bag and exited the older woman's house. Sakura walked down the streets, avoiding people.

"Sakura." Sasuke called, walking up to her.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were going to start on your training, like you said you would." Sasuke told her.

"About that," Sakura muttered, looking at the ground.

"What?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

"Turns out, I'm not going." Sakura answered, looking back at him. "I'm leaving with my parents tonight. And I won't be back in time for the mission." She answered. She walked passed him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, grabbing her arm.

"Stop grabbing my arm. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it! I'm so sorry that I won't make the mission, but this trip is much more important to me, than my career as a kunoichi." Sakura shouted at him.

"What could be more important than that? You've been working on this since you were five! We all have! And if you don't make this mission than none of us will become Jounin. And it will be all you're fault." Sasuke told her.

"Inheriting my family title, that's what's more important. Finally getting my birth rights after 17 years! And the only reason why I got this job was because my parents made me enroll to protect myself after my friend was kidnapped, RIGHT AFTER SHE WAS BORN! This career means nothing to me! This was just a way to keep me safe until I could claim my birth right. That day has come, and it can't be changed. The day I turn 18 is three days after the mission starts, and I will not miss this for the world." Sakura shouted at him. She attracted the attention of several civilians. "So you can have this mission, and you can fail for all I care. Just don't pin the blame on me, for when you fail." Sakura told him.

"So you're just leaving the team?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm leaving the village." Sakura told him. "For good. After tonight, I will never set another foot in this village, unless it is to visit. But, a fair warning, I won't be the last to leave. After I'm gone, then it will be Hinata, and then Ino, Then Tenten, and after Moegi turns 16 and leaves, Kurenai will be gone as well. As of now, you can forget that I ever existed, because I will be doing the same about this village, and everyone in it." Sakura told him, before she stormed off, pushing past the crowd that had gathered. Sasuke growled and jumped onto a rooftop, rushing to Ichiraku ramen, the place that he knew Naruto would be.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura entered her house, slamming her door shut.

"Hey there, princess." Her dad greeted, messing up her hair. His orange hair was messy, and his amber eyes were soft.

"Hey daddy." Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Kaito! Where'd you put the flour? I can't find it." A woman shouted from the kitchen. She peeked around, looking at her small family. Her blonde hair reached her shoulders, and two ribbons were in it, holding two small pigtails. Her eyes were golden and dancing with joy.

"I put it in the pantry next to the sugar." Kaito chuckled. "Sakura, I'll be right back, I have to help your mother."

"Kay." Sakura smiled.

"Lucia, have you found it?" Kaito asked, jogging into the pantry.

"No!" Sakura's mother groaned. Sakura looked around her house. All the walls were painted soft blue. Pictures of the ocean were hanging around everywhere in the house. Sakura walked into the living room, looking around. She looked over at the fish tank on the wall, and smiled, putting her bag on the plush couch. Sakura bent down, looking at the fish. She smiled, seeing the starfish sticking to the glass.

"Alright! I didn't get a hello kiss from my princess." Kaito smiled, entering the living room.

"You are correct." Sakura smiled. Kaito leaned down and kissed his daughter. "Daddy, I have something I need to tell you." Sakura told him, flexing her fingers nervously.

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"I'm not going on the Jounin mission." Sakura confessed.

"Why not? Isn't this mission important?" Kaito asked, leading her over to the couch. The two sat down.

"It is, but, the date clashes with my coronation festival." Sakura told him. "And it took months to plan it, and I know that if it's postponed, it'll take another few months. I just, I want to have my coronation on the date that has been planned since I was seven, and the way it's been planned, without anything getting in the way." Sakura answered.

"I see." Kaito nodded. "Does the Lady Hokage know?" Kaito asked.

"Kurenai's going to tell her. But, I want to leave tonight, as soon as possible, if that can be allowed." Sakura confessed.

"Alright," Kaito nodded. "I'll talk to your mother after dinner, but I think it can be arranged."

"Thanks daddy!" Sakura squealed, hugging him. "You're the best!" She quickly kissed his cheek and rushed out of the room, heading for the stairs.

"Dinner in 45 minutes!" Kaito called after her.

"Got it!" Sakura shouted back. Kaito smiled and stood up, heading into the kitchen.

"What did you two talk about?" Lucia asked. She stirred some sauce in a pot, before going to a big roll of dough on the counter. The dough was filled with chocolate chips.

"Let me get that." Kaito smiled, taking the rolling pin, and flattening. "Early birthday cookies?" he asked.

"Yes, and don't change the subject!" Lucia smiled.

"Alright. Sakura isn't going to go on the Jounin mission." Kaito told her.

"What? Why not?" Lucia asked, switching to another pot.

"It starts the day before her coronation." Kaito explained, finishing his task. "Starfish?"

"It's her favorite, so yes." Lucia nodded. Kaito grabbed a few star shaped cookie cutters, and proceeded to cut the shapes out.

"She doesn't want to waste all of everyone's hard work. And she really wants her coronation the way it's been planed since she was 7." Kaito explained.

"That's sweet of her. I'll allow it." Lucia nodded.

"One more thing," Kaito started "she wants to leave tonight."

"Tonight?" Lucia asked.

"As soon as possible," Kaito nodded "she wants to leave, have her coronation, and never return to this village." Lucia stared at the noodles she was cooking before sighing.

"Tomorrow morning. It's a long journey to the North Pacific kingdom. We'll sleep, and then head out." Lucia told him.

"She will be so happy." Kaito smiled, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Kaito?" Lucia asked.

"What?"

"Do you ever regret getting me pregnant? At 17?" Lucia asked.

"There are sometimes when I wish we would have waited, but I'm glad I didn't." Kaito confessed. "Because now I have two beautiful women in my life, and I wouldn't change that for the world." Kaito smiled, cupping Lucia's face. "I will never regret Sakura, not for a second. I believe we made the right choice." Kaito smiled. He kissed Lucia softly, smiling.

"Sometimes, I think it would have been better if she had been born the way I was. Not knowing her mother, not having to choose between life at sea with mom, or on land with dad. Sometimes I think it would have been easier on her." Lucia confessed.

"I'm glad she wasn't. I would have had to suffer if you had died, and then comes along a twelve year old with your necklace, and your face. I have no clue what I would have done." Kaito told her.

"Thank you." Lucia smiled.

"For what?" Kaito asked.

"For loving me so much." Lucia answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

~With Sakura~

"Are you sure about this?" Coco asked. He jumped off of his spot on her bed and jumped up to her window seat, watching her change. Sakura slipped a red kimono shirt on, and grabbed a pair of jeans, sliding them on.

"Yes, Coco-kun. I'm sure. Even if my parents say no, I'm leaving tonight. I don't want to spend any more time in this village than necessary." Sakura nodded. She looked out her window and watched everyone walk by, going on with their lives. Sakura sat down next to Coco, petting his head.

"You're Konaha's greatest medic; do you really want to leave them?" Coco asked.

"Tsunade can handle it without me. Besides, I need to become queen of the North Pacific and find Mari. I know that Noel wants her to be found. She tells me that all the time." Sakura told him. Coco climbed onto her lap, curling up.

"Have you spoken to Noel recently?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, she appeared in my dreams last night." Sakura nodded. "I feel sorry for Tenten, Temari, Moegi and Nixie. Their predecessors had to die before they could be born. Hinata, Ino and I were lucky that our mothers found someone who accepted that they were mermaids. They got to know their mothers, just like I do."

"Yes, a mermaid being born the human way is quite rare. I just can't believe that Hanon, Rina, and Lucia all got pregnant at the same time. They should have thought about the consequences of having sex as a teenager. It was really irresponsible." Coco muttered. Sakura growled and grabbed Coco by the neck. She opened her door and stormed down the stairs. "No! Please don't! I don't do well in isolation!" Coco begged. Kaito and Lucia peeked out of the kitchen, watching her daughter open a door in the hallway.

"This is your room anyway! You shouldn't be in mine!" Sakura growled, setting him down in the room. Coco turned around, looking at her.

"Please don't do this. I have to look after you! Don't leave me!" Coco cried. Sakura closed the door, leaving Coco all alone. Sakura huffed and walked into the kitchen, her mood lifting.

"What's for dinner?" Sakura asked. Lucia smiled and turned off the stove, and drained the noodles.

"Spaghetti." She smiled.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered, skipping into the dinning room table.

"Why'd you put Coco in isolation this time?" Kaito asked.

"He said that mom, Hanon, Rina, you, Nagisa, and Mashiro were all irresponsible when you had sex as teenagers. I'm punishing him." Sakura informed him.

"Good girl." Kaito smiled, ruffling his daughter's hair. Lucia smiled and placed a plate at the three seats. Kaito and Lucia sat down smiling at their daughter.

"Can I say it tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Lucia smiled. Sakura took her locket off of her neck and removed the pearl, placing it between her hands.

"Aqua Regina, thank you for allowing us to stay on land, and having our secret kept another day. I wish that tomorrow will go just as great as today, if not better.

"Uncle Gaito, please look after us and protect us as we begin our journey to the North Pacific kingdom for my coronation. I hope to see your spirit when I am crowned queen.

"I hope all the past pink princesses and the Panthalassa clan continue to watch over us in the days to come. Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"That was very nice." Kaito smiled.

"Thanks." Sakura nodded. She placed her pearl back in her locket, and secured the necklace around her neck.

"Let's eat." Lucia smiled. The three nodded, and started eating.

~Clean up~

Lucia led Sakura out of the kitchen, leaving Kaito to clean the dishes. The two decided to take a walk around the village.

"Sweetie, Kaito told me about how you wanted to leave tonight." Lucia told her.

"Yeah, I just want to get there and really be home. I want to see how much will be different from when before I take the throne to after I take it, and stay." Sakura nodded.

"Sweetie, are sure it isn't because you're angry? Or frustrated?" Lucia asked.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Ino called and told us about the argument you got into with Sasuke." Lucia confessed.

"Ah." Sakura muttered. "Well, I guess it is partially because I'm angry. I've been antsy and waiting for my coronation, and then Sasuke starts pressuring me about the mission, and I realize that…I can't do it." The pinkette confessed.

"What do you mean?" Lucia asked.

"I mean, I'm a mermaid, not a fighter." Sakura told her. "I was born as the princess to a kingdom and the time has come for me to take over. I can't be here and be a fighter and keep myself hidden from everyone any longer. I'm tired of the secrets and the lies, I just want to go home and rule the kingdom like I'm supposed to."

"Oh, Sakura," Lucia sighed softly. She wrapped an arm around her daughter and hugged her. "I get it. You're hiding your life from the people you care about, and it isn't getting any easier, and you're just frustrated."

"Mom, we had to change our last name." Sakura stated bluntly. "I'm hiding myself from the people I care about! I don't like it!"

"I know. I felt the same way when your father had no idea that I was the mermaid he was in love with. Every time I was with him, I could always tell when he was thinking about the other me, and it always brought pain to my heart.

"To be honest, I was even frustrated when you were born. Nikora said that I had to return to the kingdom, but you hadn't transformed yet. For I while, I was scared that I would have to keep a secret from my own daughter. I couldn't bathe you, or swim with you, I couldn't do anything, and I always had to be mindful of the water. And I was, until you were seven and slipped into the pool, and turned into a mermaid. By the time I realized you were one, I had already dived in to try and save you. You saw my tail, and I saw yours."

"I remember that," Sakura smiled. "I had had my tail for two years. I was really good at keeping it a secret. I was already a really good swimmer, but I was always scared of how you would treat me if you found out. I never imagined that my mom was a mermaid. It was the best day of my life." Sakura smiled.

"Tell you what," Lucia smiled "we'll sleep tonight, and if you still want to leave in the morning, then we'll go. We'll have breakfast and we'll leave the village, for good if you want." Lucia told her.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Her mother nodded her head. Sakura hugged her mother, and laughed. "Thank you so much!"

"There's one more thing." Lucia smiled.

"What?" Sakura asked. Lucia turned Sakura around, facing a Jewelry shop.

"Pick one necklace, one bracelet, one pair of earrings, and an anklet that we can put on you tail. It's your birthday present. You can wear them on your coronation." Lucia smiled. "And don't worry about the price. I've been saving for this moment ever since you were seven."

"Thanks mom." Sakura smiled. She took her mom's hand and ragged her into the store.

~The next day~

Sakura smiled as she opened her curtains the next morning. Light flooded into her light pink and light blue room. Sakura smiled as she turned to her calendar and crossed of yesterday's date. She happily skipped out of her room and jumped down the stairs. Sakura smiled as she opened the door to Coco's room.

"Coco-kun! Where are you?" she whispered loudly. She walked over to the large tank that covered half the room. The otter poked his head out from a small cave made of rocks.

"Sakura! You're letting me out!" He smiled.

"Mmhm." Sakura hummed. Coco jumped off the rocks, and landed on Sakura's shoulders.

"Oh thank you!" Coco smiled, rubbing his head against her cheek.

"You're welcome." Sakura giggled. "Come on, let's go get ready." Sakura smiled. She raced out of the room, going upstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" Sakura shouted, opening the door to her parent's room. Lucia sat up with a start.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking back and forth wildly. Kaito yawned as he sat up, chuckling at his wife.

"Its time to go!" Sakura smiled, skipping out of the room.

"You sure?" Lucia called after her.

"Positive!" Sakura shouted back.

"Well, let's get ready." Kaito smiled.

~An hour later~

Sakura smiled as she stepped out of her house, a shoulder bag secured around her torso.

"Let's go! The ocean waits for no creature!" Sakura smiled.

"The ocean is a mysterious thing." Kaito smiled.

"Let's go." Lucia nodded. Coco smiled and jumped onto Sakura's shoulder.

"I can't wait!" Sakura smiled, running ahead. Lucia and Kaito smiled, taking a more leisurely pace after their daughter. Sakura smiled as she happily skipped to the entrance of the village.

"You are really happy about this, aren't you?" Coco asked.

"Of course! I'm going back home, permanently!" Sakura smiled. She turned around, watching her parents, while walking backwards.

"Sakura, watch out!" Kaito shouted. Sakura gasped as she walked into someone and fell backwards. Coco and her bag flew off of her shoulders, landing on the ground.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" A voice grumbled. Sakura jumped up, and gasped when she saw Naruto on the ground.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura apologized. Naruto laughed and stood up.

"It's okay. Accidents happen to the best of us."

"They shouldn't happen to you two. You're ninjas." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut it!" Sakura shouted. She stormed over to her bag and picked up the jewelry that fell out.

"You packed jewelry?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm not going on the mission." Sakura answered. She picked Coco up cradling him. "There there Coco." Sakura smiled. She secretly winked to the otter to putt on a show. Coco smiled and chirped rubbing his face against her neck.

"Aw, you two are getting along." Kaito smirked.

"Daddy! Coco and I are always getting along." Sakura pouted. Coco jumped onto Sakura's shoulders, resting across them.

"Oh, so I imagined you putting him in isolation last night." Kaito chuckled.

"He bad mouthed you! He is a bad summon otter!" Sakura told him.

"You really are pathetic." Sasuke grumbled.

"Am not!" Sakura shouted "Besides, it doesn't matter anymore! I'm leaving and never coming back." Sakura declared.

"Alright, alright, we really have to go." Kaito told them.

"He's right." Lucia nodded. "We're going to miss our ship."

"Alright." Sakura nodded.

"Wait a minute, are you really never coming back?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sakura sighed. "I'm going back home, to the home where I really belong." Sakura told them. "Bye." She smiled, walking away from them.

"Sakura, wait up!" Lucia shouted, racing after her daughter.

"I'll see you boys some other time." Kaito smiled, following his family. Sakura took off running, her parents following her. "Wait up!" Kaito called.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms. She smiled and swam to the window, watching the colorful fish swim by.

"It feels so good to be home!" She smiled, floating backwards, until she landed at her vanity. She picked up her shell brush and brushed through her hair, humming a happy tune.

"Sakura-sama! Great to see that you are in a good mode today!" Coco smiled, hopping over to her seat.

"Of course I am! I'm home, I'm about to be crowned queen, and I'm never leaving!" Sakura smiled.

"You have all day to prepare for the festival. Do you know the schedule?" He asked.

"Remind me again…" Sakura begged, not taking her eyes off of the mirror, as she brushed through her long hair.

"Alright" Coco smiled, hopping onto the vanity. Sakura smiled and brushed his fur "First your mother will open the festival with a speech and then everyone will dance for an hour. After that, your hand maidens will lead you to the stage, were you will make your speech, and your mother will give her crown to you, as well as the true pink pearl. After that you will dance with Neji Hyuuga, like everyone requested." Coco told her.

"I'm glad that everyone made it. I'm even happier that I get to dance with Neji instead of some stuffy prince." Sakura smiled, returning the brush to her hair.

"Yes, everyone is happy. After you two finish the dance, everyone will simply party until they're too tired." Coco told her.

"Got it! Easy enough!" Sakura smiled, standing up and swimming out of her room. Coco swam after her.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed, tackling the girl from behind.

"Ino!" Sakura smiled, hugging the girl.

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner." Neji apologized.

"It's fine!" Sakura told them.

"Good! I wouldn't feel right if I missed your coronation." Tenten smiled.

"This is going to be so fun!" Moegi cheered.

"Let's let her get prepared, we can socialize during the festival." Kurenai advised the princess.

"Yes Kurenai!" The other princess sighed.

"I'll see you guys later." Sakura giggled, swimming off.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked.

"To get my dress!" She shouted.

"Have fun!" Hinata called.

"Come on! I'm sure our dresses are here as well!" Ino smiled, leading the princess off.

"Kurenai, are you sure it's safe for us to be here?" Neji asked.

"We have no choice. This is Sakura's day. Besides, we can protect her." Kurenai told him.

"But what about the shadows? They've never attacked while we were on land. Are you sure it's truly safe to be here?" Neji asked. Kurenai smiled and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Kurenai told him "You should be more worried about the dance you have to learn for tonight." Neji sighed and nodded, walking towards the ballroom, where his instructor was.

"I hope nothing goes wrong." Kurenai sighed, swimming after the girls.

~Coronation Festival~

"Welcome everyone!" Lucia smiled, addressing the kingdom. "I want to thank you all for coming to my daughter's coronation." Sakura nervously looked at her mother from behind the curtain. She turned around, placing a hand on her chest and taking deep breaths.

"Sakura-sama…are you alright?" Coco asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous." Sakura admitted. "I'm going to be the first princess that ever had her crown given to her, by her mother. I can't wait to be queen, and have my mother's pink pearl." Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry! Everything will be fine." Coco assured her.

"And now! I would like to introduce my daughter!" Lucia shouted. Sakura turned around, facing the curtains and taking a deep breath.

"Its show time." She whispered as the curtains rose to reveal her in her dress.

A pink fabric covered her breast, and wrapped around her back, going down to her waist and turned into a skirt. The pink skirt was elegant and had pearls sewn into it. A pink diamond was wrapped around the end of her tail, and beginning of her fin. A matching choker and bracelet were around her neck and wrist. Ribbons came out of the back of her top and wrapped around her wrists. A silver tiara was placed on her head, pink diamonds sparkling.

The mermaids all clapped for Sakura, welcoming their soon to be queen.

"Thank you! Welcome all to the festival!" Sakura smiled. The mermaids cheered and the music started up "Now let the festivities begin!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ino squealed, hugging Sakura. "I can't believe this! You're about to be queen!"

"How long have you been waiting for this?" Tenten asked.

"Ever since my mom told me that I was a princess." Sakura smiled.

"Congratulations." Hinata smiled, hugging Sakura.

"Thank you everyone!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-onee-chan!" Moegi smiled, swimming up to the princess.

"Moegi! You made it!" Sakura smiled, accepting the hug.

"Of course I did!" Moegi smiled, kissing Sakura's cheek.

"Everyone made it for your coronation." Kurenai smiled, brushing a hand through Sakura's hair.

"I know! And then I'll be at Ino and Hinata's coronation," Sakura nodded "coronations all around!"

"Agreed! We're all about to be queens of our kingdoms! And when that happens, we'll be able to search for Nixie." Temari agreed.

"Yes. That's the most important thing. Expand the mermaids hunting for the shadows, and find Nixie" Sakura nodded. "I don't think the Arctic kingdom can go much longer without a princess."

"I heard Hiashi saying that if Nixie isn't found by the time I take the crown," Hinata frowned "Hanabi will be declared princess of the Arctic kingdom."

"They can't do that!" Ino protested.

"Not until we know what has happened to her!" Sakura agreed "Besides, Hanabi isn't an indigo mermaid. How can a blue princess lead the indigo kingdom?"

"Aqua Regina," Kurenai answered "she can change Hanabi's color and turn her from blue to indigo. As long as Hanon agrees to let her daughter rule the Arctic kingdom, Hanabi will be transformed into an indigo mermaid. When that happens, she will no longer be connected to the South Atlantic kingdom, she will be the princess of the Arctic ocean."

"Poor Nixie." Moegi muttered.

"Moegi!" Hanabi shouted, swimming over to the princesses. "Hinata-onee-sama! Did you tell them what Hiashi said?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes," Hinata nodded "I did."

"Isn't that great? I'll be a true princess just like you guys!" Hanabi smiled, twirling around.  
>"That is great, but," Moegi frowned "don't you feel like your stealing it from Nixie?" Hanabi slowed down and kept her back to the princesses, frowning.<p>

"Not really…Nixie hasn't been seen ever since she was kidnapped. I feel like she's dead, and her pearl was lost. If I take over then the kingdom will have a new ruler, a new pearl, and it can be protected." Hanabi muttered sadly. "I feel sorry for Nixie though. She never got to see her kingdom. But, if we wait any longer then the Arctic mermaids will disappear!" Hanabi told them, determination in her voice. She faced them, her eyes narrowed. "I know that you guys will search for her, and don't let me stop you! If Nixie truly is alive, then, when she's recovered, she can have her title back, if she wants it." Hanabi declared.

"That's a very grownup decision of you." Hinata smiled, hugging her little sister "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you!" Hanabi smiled, hugging her back.

"Alright! Enough with the serious attitude" Ino smiled "Sakura has to get her crown!"

"Sakura-sama!" Two mermaids called, swimming up to her. "It's time." Sakura nodded and followed them. Conches were blown like trumpets, causing everyone to quiet down and watch Sakura slowly make her way up the staircase. Lucia and Kaito were at the top of the balcony, smiling at their daughter. Sakura gulped and floated to the edge of the balcony, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you all for coming!" She smiled. "On this day, my mother, Lucia gave birth to me. However, since I was born on land, no one knew whether or not I would grow a tail. No one knew what would happen. When I was five, I got my tail, but kept it a secret from my parents. They found out when I was seven and my mom thought I was drowning. She knew that transforming in front of me meant that she would turn to sea foam, but she smiled when she saw my tail. Lucia is the bravest person I know. She risked her life, to save her only daughter. And now, when I am crowned queen, I will risk my life to protect this kingdom, and its inhabitants. My life is not my own anymore. I promise to put the safety of my kingdom above my own." Sakura declared.

"Before that, I would like to thank everyone that helped me get this far, and everyone that helped protect me. Even the Hyuuga family, a great water spirit family, protected the six heir princesses as we went on land, to avoid to danger, and ensure the future of the kingdom. Now, I will protect all of you, even if that means we have to evacuate. The ocean world has been stricken with a great catastrophe. The indigo kingdom is in ruins, and the princess is no where to be found. In this time of crisis and need, I will protect everyone, even if that means sacrificing my life." Sakura declared. She bowed her head, allowing the mermaids to applaud her. Her fellow princesses cheered the loudest of them all. Lucia smiled and swam next to her daughter, gently hugging her. Lucia bowed and allowed a mermaid to take off her crown. A mermaid removed Sakura's tiara and replaced it with the crown. The crowd cheered, and watched as Lucia faced her daughter. Kaito walked over to her wife and slowly removed her seashell locket. Kaito handed it back to his wife, who handed it out, making her daughter place a hand on it.

"With this pearl, you will be given the official title of 'Queen'." Lucia told Sakura. "Do you swear to protect the kingdom, its inhabitants, and put their safety above your own?"

"I do." Sakura nodded.

"And do you swear that you will never abandon your kingdom in a time of crisis?"

"I-"

"**SHE WILL LEAVE!"** a voice screamed as the castle shook. The mermaids screamed in terror as shadows passed through the ceiling and wrapped around Lucia.

"Mama" Sakura shouted, grabbing her mother's hand.

"Lucia!" Kaito screamed, throwing the pearl and grabbing his wife. Lucia screamed in terror as the shadows yanked her away from her family and threw her through the walls, disappearing.

"Lucia!" Kaito screamed, his eyes searching everywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lucia!" "Mama!" Sakura and Kaito shouted. The mermaids fell quiet and gasped, whispering amongst themselves. A dark mist fell upon the ballroom, making all the mermaids cough.

"Everyone!" Sakura called "Evacuate the kingdom as fast as you can! Don't take anything! Just leave!" Sakura demanded. The mermaids quickly left ballroom, heading for the available exits.

"Sakura! Get out of here. I can breathe just fine, but you have to get out of here!" Kaito told her.

"Daddy! I won't leave you!" Sakura shouted, hugging him "I don't want to lose you!"

"The mist is clearing!" Hanabi gasped. The group looked around and saw a shadow figure appear in the center of the room. The figure floated towards the balcony getting closer to Sakura.

"**Where is the pearl?"** it questioned.

"I don't know. Lucia dropped it during the commotion. I have no clue where it is." Kaito told the shadow, holding his daughter close.

"**Where is it, princess?"** the shadow asked, ignoring Kaito.

"I don't know! Mama dropped it." Sakura answered.

"**That's too bad. I guess that I'll just hold your wife prisoner until you find it!"** the shadow declared. It summoned a dark conch and held it out for Sakura to take. **"When you find the pearl blow this, and I will return your mother. I cannot guarantee that she'll be okay, but she will not die."** The shadow chuckled. Sakura whimpered and hid behind her father, eyeing the conch suspiciously. The shadow placed it on the balcony railing. **"I know that you will make the right choice."** The shadow smirked, before disappearing.

"Sakura!" The princesses gasped quickly swimming up to the balcony. Sakura fell down, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked, leaning down next to her.

"I'm fine." Sakura nodded.

"What exactly happened?" Hinata asked, leaning next to the pink girl.

"Mama was taken…and I couldn't do a thing about it." Sakura cried, leaning onto her friends.

"It's alright." Kurenai soothed, rubbing the girl's back. "It'll be fine."

"Right now, I believe the safest thing is to pack up and go back to land." Kaito told them.

"Daddy no!" Sakura gasped "I've been waiting so long for this! I don't want to return to land! Not after what I said to my team."

"Sasuke will be mad." Temari nodded "And so will my brothers. They're probably interrogating Shikamaru."

"I can't face them again." Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they'll understand." Moegi smiled. "If they're really your friends, then they will forgive you."

"For now, we should leave, before the shadows strike again." Tenten suggested.

"Agreed." Kurenai nodded "who knows what will happen next if the shadows find us."

"Sakura, you have to calm down the mermaids and tell them to go to another kingdom. It's not safe for them to stay here."

"Why not? The shadows have already attacked, and they know what I'm feeling! Why isn't it safe?" Sakura shouted.

"Because the Arctic kingdom has been overrun by shadows" Kurenai confessed.

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"After Nixie was taken, the shadows took over while there was chaos. Without the pearl, the mermaids aren't strong enough to rebel. And anyone that tried was killed." Kaito told them.

"Daddy! How come you never told me?" Sakura asked, standing up straight.

"It was too gruesome for you to know." Neji told her.

"Who are you to decide that?" Sakura shouted. "We're not little girls that you need to protect and keep sheltered from the rest of the world. We should decide what we know or don't know! It's our decision to make, NOT YOURS!" Sakura shouted, she swam away from them.

"Sakura!" Kaito shouted, trying to grab his daughter's hand.

"No, leave her be." Kurenai told him "This is something she needs to come to terms with on her own."

"Also, we need to come to terms with this as well." Hinata confessed, before swimming away. Hanabi followed after her sister. Moegi dutifully followed Hanabi.

"Why couldn't you have told us sooner?" Tenten agreed, turning her back on the elder sea creatures.

"Tenten, wait!" Neji shouted, running after her.

"No." Tenten shook her head. "You kept this from us." The yellow princess frowned "I trusted you the most out of everyone! You lied to me about Nixie. I don't know how to feel about this right now…just leave me alone." She requested, swimming away. Neji frowned and turned back to the remaining princess. Ino had managed to go after Sakura.

"Temari? Why have you stayed?" Kaito asked.

"The indigo and purple have always had a strong bond, especially since my mother and Noel were twins. I'm very mad," Temari confessed "In fact I'm livid. But I understand your intentions. I agree with Sakura though, you shouldn't need to protect us. We can handle our own." Temari bowed and quickly swam away, going to gather her things.

"We just screwed up, didn't we?" Neji asked.

"Royally." Kaito agreed.

"Seven times." Kurenai added.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura swam through the abandoned castle, having convinced her friends to leave ahead of her. Sakura lifted up heavy rocks and desperately searched for something. She came to the ballroom and swam around, lifting up every boulder she could. Sakura gasped as she lifted up a boulder, and saw Lucia's, destroyed locket. She picked up the pearl, which remained in tact and smiled, holding it close to her chest.

"Mama…I'll protect the pink pearl, I promise." Sakura whispered. She slowly swam away and frowned, seeing the black conch. Seemingly hypnotized, she picked it up and stuffed it into her bag, before swimming off.

~A week later~

Sakura sat on a boulder, looking over the lake. She held the pink pearl in her hand, and stared at it.

"I heard you came back." A voice called. Sakura looked behind herself and saw Sasuke. She sighed and faced forward, placing her pearl in a clear vial that hung around her neck. "What happened to never coming back?" Sasuke asked, standing next to the boulder, and looking at the calm water.

"My mom was kidnapped, right before I was going to get my birthright." Sakura cried, rubbing her eyes to prevent tears. "She was taken before my eyes and I was powerless to stop her." Sakura told him. "My dad and I came back here for safety."

"I see," Sasuke muttered, looking at the water. "We passed our mission. The prince and princess made us stay for the wedding and celebration. We even made it three days early. Turns out the prince exercises regularly. He could keep up with us."

"I'm glad someone had a nice week." Sakura muttered, narrowing her eyes at the water.

"Are you really that upset?" Sasuke asked "Just have Lady Tsunade track her down. She can do it."

"Tsunade would have to search every single country…plus the ocean." Sakura muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"We were on a ship for the reunion. I was supposed to take my place as head of the family," Sakura lied, "and then…the enemy jumped on the ship and grabbed her, before I was able to take the family pearl. They dragged her into the ocean and escaped, I couldn't see them after she went into the ocean." She told him, tears rolling down her face. "They wrecked our boat, and, luckily, we all survived. I desperately searched the ocean floor, trying to find the pearl. Her necklace was crushed, but the pearl was safe." Sakura told him, holding up the vial. "They wanted this pearl…If I give it to them; they give me back my mother. I have no clue as to what to do." Sakura cried. She curled into a ball, crying.

"Tsunade will do anything to make you happy, even I know that. Just ask her to help you." Sasuke told her. Sakura looked at him and glared.

"IF I COULD I WOULD! BUT I CAN'T! ALRIGHT?" Sakura screamed glaring at him. She stood up quickly. "I can't have anyone help me! This is Haruno business! My mother was kidnapped, and no one else has to be involved." Sakura shouted at him.

"Be careful," Sasuke warned her, glancing at the rough and slanted rock.

"NO! I don't have to listen to you!" Sakura shouted. "Thanks for listening to me and my problems, but…but you have no CLUE as to what it's like to have your mother there and taken away from you!"

"Have you forgotten that my mother was killed in front of me?" Sasuke growled, his eyes turning red.

"No" Sakura muttered "but, I'm lucky to even know my mom." Sakura told him, trying not to cry "There is a history of death in my family. My grandmother was killed before my mom was born, and my great-grandmother was killed before my grandmother was born. I was lucky enough to even know my mom, and know what she was like. No one else in my family has gotten that privilege. Not even my _dad _knew his parents, birth or adoptive!" Sakura shouted. "That chance has been ripped away from me! Without any warning! I may have known her all my life, but I barely know a thing about her and her life when she was my age. I'll never know, I'll never see her again!" Sakura shouted, taking a step forward. She soon regretted it as she slipped, her arms flailing as she tried to stay balanced.

"Sakura!" Sasuke gasped, reaching out to grab her. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her back onto the ground. Sakura clung onto him, her heart racing face, and her shoulders shaking.

_"He almost found out..." _Was the only thought racing through her head.

"You're a shinobi, and you're afraid of water? That's pathetic." Sasuke growled turning his head away from her. Sakura smiled and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. You saved my life." Sakura smiled, letting go of his arm, and running away. Sasuke looked at her as she left, before scoffing.

"You're exaggerating." Sasuke grumbled, jumping away.

~With Hinata~

The blue princess grumbled as another guard offered her his assistance.

"I'm fine!" She said, nearly snapping. She covered her mouth in shock, before rushing away, hiding from the guards. She turned the corner and managed to run into her head guard (not that anyone knew), Neji.

"Hinata? Why are you hiding?" Neji asked.

"Oh, no reason" Hinata sighed, looking around. "It's just that the guards were pestering me."

"What about?" Neji asked.

"I'm concerned for Hanabi. That's all. What if Hanon actually says yes? I loose my sister." Hinata sighed, leaning her head against the door.

"Lady Hinata, you have a guest." Neji smiled, leading her to the family room. Hinata gasped when she saw a blue haired woman admiring the swords on the wall. Her bright blue hair was in a bun, with curls sticking out. She wore a yellow dress that reached her thighs. White leggings covered her legs. Rectangular glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, giving her a sophisticated look.

A man sat at the table. He wore a black shirt and a blue, long sleeved shirt on underneath. Black slacks covered his legs.

"Mom! Dad!" Hinata gasped.

"Hina-chan!" The woman gasped, rushing over to Hinata. She quickly hugged the girl, kissing her head.

"Hey, sweetie." The man greeted. He turned to Neji, nodding "Thanks for taking care of my daughter, Neji."

"Your welcome, Nagisa-san." Neji bowed "Its good to see you, Hanon-sama."

"You too, Neji-kun!" Hanon smiled, nodding to him. "Hinata-chan! Let's go out on the town! You need to spend some time with your dear mom!" Hanon cheered, grabbing her purse and pushing Hinata out of the door.

"Ha-Hanon!" Hinata gasped, being shoved out of the door.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Neji asked, turning to Nagisa.

"No way!" The blue haired man shook his head, and made his arms form an 'X'. "I've learned the hard way. If I go with Hanon when she goes shopping, I end up carrying everything." Nagisa sighed.

"Good choice." Neji chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ha-Hanon!" Hinata protested, as the blue queen pushed her into the street, guiding her to the market place.

"No complaining! I need mother-daughter bonding time!" Hanon smiled, holding her daughter's arm. "I don't get any. I'm at the kingdom preparing against the shadows, and you and Hanabi are here. I still can't believe Hiashi made everyone believe that I was dead!" Hanon grumbled, walking through the streets. Hinata chuckled and kept an eye out. "Hinata-chan!" Hanon called "Look at this!" Hinata walked over, looking at the knick-knack stand. Hanon picked up a key chain that had a leaf on it.

"It's not very special, Konaha has several of them." Hinata shrugged. "Besides, you don't have any keys."

"Good point." Hanon laughed, placing it down. "Look over there!" She gasped, rushing to another stall. Hinata managed to keep Hanon from buying anything that she wouldn't need. Hanon gasped as she came across an ocarina that was blue. "I want this!" She declared.

"Do you even know how to play an ocarina?" Hinata asked.

"Of course!" Hanon smiled, picking it up. She placed it in her mouth, and blew softly, making a gentle melody come out. The villagers stopped and stared, listening to the gentle music. Hinata's eyes widened as Hanon's fingers curled and lifted, playing the melody.

"It's…the song of healing." Hinata whispered, as a gentle breeze flew by. Hanon's hair fell out of its bun, and encircled her. Hanon slowly moved her feet, slowly dancing to match the melody. She stood in the center of the market and played until the song was over. Hinata silently gasped as she saw Hanon look like an angel, and for a moment, she saw her as a young princess playing the ocarina on a boulder in the ocean. "Mom…" Hanon took a deep breath and began playing another melody. Hinata was reminded of a carnival with the fast pace and fun tune. A few children rushed out and danced around her, enjoying the music. The adults joined in and danced together in couples. The last note was almost like a high whistle; Hinata was sure that Kiba could hear it, wherever he was. Hanon laughed and caught her breath. The village clapped for her, having enjoyed the music. Hanon bowed, breathless. Her face was red and she was laughing before walking over to her daughter.

"I'm going to buy it!" Hanon smiled, taking out her fish shaped wallet.

"No need!" The shop owner smiled.

"I haven't been able to sell that thing for weeks. Just you picking it up made my day. You can keep it!" He told them.

"Really?" Hanon asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Yippee!" Hanon cheered, twirling "Hinata-chan! Did you hear that? I get the ocarina for free!"

"Yeah! I heard." Hinata smiled.

"Let's go eat!" Hanon cheered, dragging her daughter away. Hinata giggled as she was led to a ramen stand. The two walked under the curtains, and Hanon smiled when she saw that only one other person was in the booth.

"Welcome!" Teuchi greeted.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted, slurping up his noodles.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed sitting down.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked, nodding towards Hanon.

"Veggie ramen please!" Hanon requested, taking a pair of chopsticks. "And Miso for Hinata-chan!"

"That's Hanon. She's a family member." Hinata smiled.

"Oh. Did she marry in? I've never seen a Hyuuga with vibrant blue eyes before." Naruto muttered, eating his ramen. Hinata looked over at her mother and sweat dropped, seeing the anger radiating off of her.

"That's because I'm not a Hyuuga." Hanon growled, the chopsticks breaking in her hand.

"Why are you so upset over that?" Naruto asked.

"Because! I love Hinata-chan!" Hanon cried, holding the girl around her shoulders.

"Ha-Hanon." Hinata blushed, sighing.

"So, you guys are friends?" Naruto asked.

"I can't believe he doesn't see it…" Hanon muttered.

"N-Naruto-kun! You've made her depressed." Hinata scolded, turning to console her mother.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Here you go." Teuchi smiled, placing two bowls of ramen down. Hanon cheered up and started to eat her ramen.

"See, I told you, old man. Your ramen can cheer anyone up!" Naruto smiled, slurping his broth.

"Thank you Naruto." Teuchi smiled.

"Eh? So you're the famous Naruto." Hanon smiled, glancing at her daughter. Hinata avoided Hanon's look and quickly ate her ramen.

"I'm famous?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. The girls talk about you all the time. Especially Hinata." Hanon smirked.

"Hanon!" Hinata gasped, blushing.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at the blushing girl.

"Nothing!" Hinata shook her head, staring at her bowl of food. Hanon giggled and slurped up a few more noodles.

"I'm just trying to help you." Hanon smiled "I wish that someone would have helped me when I was your age."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Just about how Hinata thinks you're cute." Hanon smiled, turning back to her ramen.

"Hanon!" Hinata gasped, wanting to bury her head.

"You think I'm cute?" Naruto asked, blushing.

"Majorly! She talks about your determination and your loyalty. She also talks about how cute you look." Hanon smiled.

"I'm going for a swim!" Hinata shouted, jumping off of her stool and running away.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, wanting to chase after her, but looking at the seven bowls he had cleaned through.

"It's on the house." Teuchi smiled "Go."

"Thanks old man!" Naruto nodded, chasing after Hinata.

"She'll thank me for this." Hanon smiled, slurping up some more noodles.

"You sure?" Teuchi asked.

"Of course." Hanon nodded. She took her shell off and opened the locket, staring at the blue pearl. "If she's going to inherit this, she has to be able to handle things like this. This is a good test for her." Hanon smiled, closing her eyes. "Mother knows best, and no one knows Hinata like I do. They just both needed a push."

"Agreed. They did need a push." Teuchi nodded "They've been dancing around their feelings for too long. I've seen it. Hinata's too shy to admit it, and Naruto's to oblivious to notice it."


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata pushed through the crowd and tried to outrun Naruto. She quickly dashed past the gates, heading into the forest.

"Hinata wait!" Naruto shouted, jumping past the guards. He ran up the wall and followed her movements, seeing her head for a lake. "When did that get there?" He shook the off the confusion and raced through the tree tops, catching up to her. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Hinata shouted, stopping at the lake, catching her breath.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, jumping down. He couldn't stop running and ran straight for her, wrapping his arms around her. Hinata's eyes widened as she felt her feet lift off of the ground. The water splashed, enveloping them. Naruto came up to the surface breathing for air. "Hinata! Where'd you go?" Naruto shouted. Hinata quickly swam away from him, her tail swishing back and forth. She swam behind a boulder and peeked her head out, watching him closely.

"I'm over here!" Hinata told him. Naruto looked towards her and sighed in relief, swimming over to her.

"What are you doing over-"

"Don't come any closer!" Hinata shouted, hiding even more of her face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, frozen.

"Nothing, I just, I'm soaking wet!" Hinata blushed, looking down at her shell top.

"I'm soaking wet too!" Naruto shrugged "what does it matter?"

"My clothes, they're clinging to me." Hinata lied. Naruto sighed and swam towards the edge of the lake and climbing out.

"What did Hanon mean?" Naruto asked, shaking his head. Hinata pressed her back to the boulder, looking at the clouds.

"Nothing. She meant nothing. She was just fooling around and said some stupid things! She didn't mean anything." Hinata choked out, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, looking at the boulder.

"I'm fine! Just go!" Hinata shouted, trying not to cry. She listened to him leave and gasped, finally letting her tears come out. She placed her forehead on the cool rock and sobbed. "Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry!" She shouted, getting her frustration out. "I'm sorry…" _"I wish that I could tell you how I feel…but I never can…or else I'll disappear. I'll turn into sea foam."_ Hinata cried. She heard a small splash and tensed up, before she heard a sigh.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." Hanon sighed, hugging her daughter.

"Mama!" Hinata cried, clinging to her "I wanted to tell him! I wanted to show him my tail! I want him to know the truth, but, I don't want to disappear!" Hinata cried.

"There, there…" Hanon cooed, petting her daughter's hair.

"It's so hard! Why is it so hard? Why can't I just tell him? I just want him to know!" Hinata cried.

"I know." Hanon whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It's hard, I know. For so long I waited for Nagisa to figure it out, and it's hard. But it will get better. It always gets better." Hanon comforted her.

"Really?" Hinata asked, straightening.

"Really. I promise, things will get better." Hanon nodded.

"Let's go. I need to talk to Neji." Hinata gasped, wiping the tears off of her face.

"Alright." Hanon nodded, leading her daughter out of the water.

~Later, with Neji and Hinata~

"It'll be alright." Neji assured his cousin. Hinata leaned on him, crying.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked. "It hurts so much to keep this from him! I just want to shout it out and have him know everything, but I can't!"

"He'll figure it out…he's not that much of an idiot." Neji smirked. Hinata slapped his chest and wiped her tears. Neji chuckled, and rubbed her shoulders.

"I wish that you didn't have to go through this." Neji sighed.

"At least the girl you love is Tenten," Hinata muttered "you're a water spirit, she's a mermaid, you two don't have to hide any secrets." Neji sighed and looked at the ceiling, gathering his thoughts.

"I won't go after Tenten, until Naruto knows who you really are. I'll even set it up to where he finds out." Neji told her.

"How can you do that? If you tell him the truth Aqua Regina-sama will punish you for revealing us!" Hinata muttered.

"I'll lead him to the lake and have him see you transform, set up training with him and 'accidently' push you into a lake, anything! I just want you to be happy." Neji told her.

"Thank you…but I think Aqua Regina-sama will still punish you. I'd hate for you to go through hell just for my happiness."

"Hinata, I've looked after you ever since you were born…I wish for your happiness everyday. You're the princess that I'm in charge of. I'm just like how Coco is to Sakura; I'm your guardian, in human form. I want your happiness more then my own. It's my job." Neji smiled.

"Alright…" Hinata nodded, standing up.

"Let's go." Neji suggested, leading her out of the room.

"I have training to do!" Hinata nodded rushing out of the house.

"And there she goes again." Nagisa sighed, looking after his daughter. "I can't believe that I've had to miss so much."

"She's a brave princess," Neji informed him "She just has to make the one she loves realize who she is."

"Hanon is considering the proposal." Nagisa told him.

"Does she really want to let go of Hanabi?" Neji asked.

"No, but it'll be for the best if the indigo kingdom gets back their princess." Nagisa told them "She wants to do what is best for the kingdoms."

"But is what's best, really for the better?" Neji asked. "The shadows had no problem attacking the indigo kingdom once. What's to stop them from doing it again and completely destroying the indigo mermaids?"

"I don't know." Nagisa sighed, "She just wants to help secure the indigo kingdom."

"She should think things over very carefully before she acts." Neji told him "The kingdom survived when Noel was kidnapped, they can survive with Nixie gone. Even if the pearl is missing." Neji muttered, before walking away, his bare feet softly patting against the wood.


	15. Chapter 15

A voice floated out of no where as a fishermen was finally packing up.

_Hora... __  
><em>_Yoake no VEERU no shita __  
><em>_KYANDORU o keshite KISU shite_

The man looked over at the dark lake, and saw the silhouette of a beautiful woman standing on a boulder.

_Himitsu no misaki de futari de nekorobu  
>Sora kara kikoeta kaze no ORUGOORU<em>

Ureshii hitokoto ga ima kikitakute  
>Nee... soba ni iru kara donna toki demo<p>

Kono sekai no hanbun wa ne...  
>"Ai" to iu mienai kiseki<p>

The man's eyes widened as the woman turned into a mermaid.

_Namae mo shiranai BIICHI e sasotte  
>Sekai de saisho ni asa ga kuru basho<em>

Kinou no ya na koto ya kuyashii namida  
>Nee... hito wa mainichi umarekawaru no<p>

Hora... yoake no VEERU no shita  
>Atarashii jibun ni nareru<p>

Unable to contain himself, he walked towards the water, his eyes in a daze. The mermaid smiled sadistically as the man swam towards her, before she dove underwater, continuing her song.

_Anata to ikite yuku  
>Sou, kimeta nda<br>Nee... iwanai keredo itsumo arigatou_

Kono sekai no hanbun wa ne...  
>"Ai" to iu mienai kiseki<p>

* * *

><p>"Someone drowned?" Kakashi asked, looking over the mission file. Team 7 was standing in Tsunade's office, being briefed on their mission. A young girl stood beside her desk, her eyes downcast.<p>

"I was so worried for my husband that I went to get him. When I saw him in the lake, swimming towards a singing a woman, I wanted to call out but the voice was too beautiful." The woman cried, rubbing her cheeks. "The woman dove into the lake and my husband followed her, after a while he didn't come back up and I fainted. I went to the police, and they told me that my husband was dead. But they couldn't find his body."

"Did you happen to see anything about the woman?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it was dark, but I know that I saw she had a tail," The girl told him "like she was a mermaid." Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at the woman in shock before blinking and looking away.

"A mermaid?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm positive that I saw that much. I know she was a mermaid." The woman said determinedly.

"Ai here isn't the only one. There have been reports of mermaids in the land of Waves and Mist. There was even a sighting in the hidden Waterfall village. Each time the beautiful mermaid sang a song that lured several men into the water. No bodies have been found anywhere. I want you guys to investigate the lake where he disappeared and catch this 'mermaid'. You must hurry before she strikes again." Tsunade told them.

"Yes ma'am!" The team saluted.

* * *

><p>"This happened at night, right?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"Yes. That was when her husband was taken." Sakura nodded. "The mermaid was sitting on that boulder over there." He told them, pointing at the boulder.

"Sakura, why don't you go check it out?" Naruto suggested.

"Why me?" Sakura asked, glancing at the lake nervously.

"Because it was men that were taken. You should be safe." Naruto explained.

"The idiot has a point." Sasuke muttered. Sakura looked at them nervously before hesitantly placing her foot on the water, sending chakra to her feet. She nervously walks over to the boulder, taking careful steps, being cautious not to fall in.

"**Out of my LAKE!"** A voice shouted, grabbing Sakura's ankle.

"What's that?" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know! That hand is like a shadow." Sasuke gasped.

"Sh-Shadow?" Sakura gasped, her eyes widening as the shadow's claws tried to drag her underwater. Sakura bent down, trying to remove the hand from her leg. "Let go of me!" She screamed, trying to get the hand off of her.

"**Alright…"** The shadow sniggered tossing her in the air. Sakura screamed as the water neared and she was submerged, her whole body transforming. The shadow wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms. The shadow quickly tossed her out of the lake, holding her in midair. She stared at her tail in horror before hanging her head back and looking at her teammates sadly.

"She has a-a tail…" Naruto gasped, his eyes widening.

"So that's why she was so scared of falling into the water…" Sasuke muttered, staring at his teammate. Sakura struggled against the shadow, becoming more panicked.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura shouted.

"**Pink pearl has been detected…"** The shadow muttered coming out of the lake completely.

"Don't touch my pearl!" Sakura shouted, trying to get free "Guys! Focus!" Sakura shouted. She gasped as a kunai flew through the shadows long, clawed fingers. Sasuke was holding another kunai. Sakura fell into the water and poked her head out, glaring at the shadow creature.

"Give me back my mother!" Sakura shouted, glaring at the shadow.

"**Give me the pink pearl.**" The shadow demanded. Sakura flinched, gripping the vial holding the pearl. Her teammates ran across the lake, defending herself.

"You can explain things later, just tell us what that thing is!" Sasuke demanded of Sakura.

"I wish I knew!" Sakura informed him "seven years ago the shadows attacked the Arctic Kingdom, and kidnapped the newly born mermaid princess, Nixie. After that the shadows overran the kingdom. Without the indigo pearl, the mermaids grew weak and have to bend over and obey them." Sakura told them "and then last week, they attacked my kingdom during my coronation before my mom was able to crown me queen. They took my mother away from me!" Sakura shouted, glaring at the shadow.

"So this is your enemy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Sakura nodded.

"I just have one question," Sasuke announced. "Are you the one that lured that man into the lake?"

"No! None of the mermaids in the village did it! I was with them all night long! I have no clue who did it." Sakura confessed.

"There are other mermaids in the village?" Sasuke asked.

"All will be explained later! Just protect me and my pearl!" Sakura begged. The shadow creature glared at the three ninjas before sweeping its large hand at them, making them all fall into the lake. Sakura gasped and dove under the water, pulling her teammates up. The three boys gasped for breath and glared at the shadow creature. Sakura's shoulders shook and she hung her head, her bangs covering her face. "Leave…us…alone…" Sakura whispered, anger in her voice. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura screamed, her eyes closing in anger. A symbol appeared on her forehead, light pouring out of it. The creature screamed in anguish, quickly disappearing in a bright light. The light stopped and Sakura fell against Sasuke, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"D-Daddy…" Sakura muttered "Get me to…my…dad…" Sakura breathed, before she passed out fully.

"Hey." Sasuke gasped, holding her to keep her from going underwater.

"I guess we should take her to her dad." Naruto muttered, staring at his teammate's tail.

* * *

><p>"She created a light, from her forehead?" Kaito gasped, his eyes widening.<p>

"Yeah. She snapped and the light just poured out of her forehead. She told us to take her to you, and then she fainted." Naruto nodded.

"She really is a Panthalassa descendant." Kaito sighed, brushing Sakura's hair.

"…daddy…" Sakura muttered moving slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"The Panthalassa are a clan of ancient merpeople that ruled the giant ocean before it was split into seven. They were the very first to rule the ocean. I'm a descendant of the clan. I only know of two other people, but there should be others out there." Kaito explained.

"So, she tapped into that power?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, a power that she didn't even know that she had" Kaito nodded "I didn't even know that she had it."

"Sasuke, you've been quiet. Is anything wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's about what Sakura said" Sasuke told them "There are other mermaids in the village, and then there's the mermaid that lures men to their deaths. How do we find them and rule them out?"

"You can't find them" Kaito told them.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, challenging him.

"If a mermaid reveals herself to a human, especially to one that she loves, she'll turn into sea foam. If the mermaid falls in love with a human she has to wait for him to figure out who she is before she can show herself in front of him," Kaito explained. "If I tell you who they are, they would be in danger, and all seven mermaid kingdoms would fall."

"Can't you give us a hint?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, but the only hints that I can give would give away them away and Aqua Regina would punish me." Kaito apologized.

"The only hint you can think of would give them away, huh?" Sasuke muttered. "I'm thinking, the rest of the girls. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." He confessed.

"I can't say yes or no, so you would have to confront them." Kaito told them.

"Aqua Regina will just have to punish me then." Sakura announced, sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"We need to be protected! The shadows attacked three times now! We need to be protected! Everyone in our lives should know!" Sakura told them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay! I know that I have a lot of things wrong with this story. For one, remember that dark conch the shadows gave Sakura? Well I forgot about it, so just forget they ever gave it to her. Two, I forgot that Asuma was supposed to be dead (I'm on chapter 23, and have him speaking and interacting with the others), and I also forgot about Sai. So, this is now a sort of AU thing. They are in Konaha, but Konaha is now in Japan, in the real world, and everyone from Konaha, but Sai…and Yamato now that I remember him, are included. So, with that out of the way, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"We're going to summon the goddess of your world?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"Yes," Sakura nodded, walking through the village streets. She stopped at the flower shop and entered, walking up to Ino.

"Hey!" Ino greeted.

"We need your pearl." Sakura told her.

"My pearl? What are you talking about? "Ino asked, looking at Sasuke and Naruto nervously.

"They know what we are" Sakura informed her. "The shadows attacked me and submerged me in water and brought me out, exposing me to them. They figured out that we're mermaids."

"Why do you need our pearl?" Ino asked.

"Everyone needs to know about us. We need to be protected." Sakura told her. "We have to summon Aqua Regina and request that we expose ourselves, without the consequences."

"Alright." Ino nodded, leading them to the back.

"What do we need a pearl for?" Naruto asked, walking past a few flowers. Ino lead them into the house, and into the kitchen.

"Dad! Where's mom?" Ino asked. A green haired man looked at her in shock.

"I thought your dad had blond hair." Naruto commented.

"An Illusion." The green haired man smiled. "Why do you need your mother?"

"It's not really her that we need." Sakura confessed. "It's her pearl."

"She's out shopping right now, so you'll have to wait." He told her.

"When will she be back, Masashiro-san?" Sakura asked.

"She should be back in about an hour." Masashiro answered.

"We don't have time to stand around waiting. We'll just come back later!" Sakura groaned, exiting the shop, Ino following them.

"Who do they know about?" Ino asked Sakura lowly.

"Sasuke guessed you, Hinata, and Tenten." Sakura answered.

"Add Hanabi to that list. If Hinata's one, than Hanabi has to be one." Naruto commented.

"Boy can have brains." Ino muttered, as they came to an apartment. Sakura knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Tenten! We need your help!" Sakura shouted, banging on the door. Tenten opened the door, her hair out of its usual buns. She wore a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Yeah?" She yawned.

"What happened to you?" Ino asked.

"Late night training session with the team" Tenten muttered, allowing the group in. "So what's up?" She asked, closing the door.

"We need the yellow pearl to summon Aqua Regina." Ino explained. Tenten looked over at Sasuke and Naruto before sighing.

"Why?" She asked, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"We need to be protected. Sakura was in the village lake and the shadows attacked her. The shadows exposed her to Sasuke and Naruto! We're not even safe in this village anymore!" Ino shouted.

"I knew it was a bad idea to follow you guys" Tenten sighed. "I should have just gone with Temari and went to the village hidden in the sand. There's no water around for miles!"

"Don't start regretting this now; you know why we had to come here." Sakura shouted at her.

"Temari's a mermaid too?" Sasuke asked.

"What does that make Gaara and Kankuro?" Naruto questioned.

"She's adopted into their family." Sakura asked.

"So, why do you need my pearl?" Tenten asked.

"Simple, we need to summon Aqua Regina and ask to tell Lady Tsunade about our problem, so we can be protected." Sakura answered. Tenten stared at her before sighing and leaving the living room.

"I need to time to get it!" She shouted.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I put the pearl in a safe location that only I know about. It also needs my chakra and several other things. Come back to me when you have everyone else in the village." Tenten told them, placing a small chest on the table. She took a gold key off from around her neck, opening it. Tenten grabbed the note inside and smiled, hugging Sakura and Ino. "Good luck getting the others." She smiled, kissing their cheeks and rushing out.


	17. Chapter 17

"You want, my mother's pearl?" Hinata asked.

"Do you guys know what you're asking?" Hanabi growled.

"Hanabi, this is none of your business." Hinata declared.

"What do you mean this has nothing to do with me? This has everything to do with me! She's my mother too!" Hanabi protested.

"You are _not_ the heir to the aquamarine pearl! You have no say in this!" Hinata shouted, glaring at her sister. Hanabi gasped quietly, and took a step back.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child! I'm their heir to the Indigo pearl! I have a say in this as well!" Hanabi shouted.

"Hanabi!" Hanon called, entering the room, Neji and Nagisa beside her. "I have not decided that. I am still thinking the idea over." Hanon told her. Hanabi groaned, and looked away sadly. Hanon sat down next to her daughter, looking at the other princesses. "Why would you need my pearl?" Hanon asked.

"I was attacked in the village," Sakura told her "The shadows revealed my true form to Sasuke and Naruto, and now, Hinata might be next. She's the next in line to take a throne. If we don't tell Lady Tsunade and request help, there might not be a throne to take."

"I am the current queen of the South Atlantic, I have the throne, I make the rules," Hanon told them. The princess groaned in disappointment, hanging their heads. "And I agree." Hanon smiled.

"Really, mom?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. I believe its time for you to take action. Request that the sea foam rule be taken off for your protection." Hanon smiled.

"Thank you!" Hinata smiled, hugging her mother. Hanon stood up and took off her pearl.

"I say we start with the coronation now." Hanon smiled "It may not be your 18th birthday, but the sooner you take the pearl for your own protection, the better." Hanon smiled.

"Really?" Hinata asked. Hanon nodded. "Thank you mom!" Hinata smiled, hugging her.

* * *

><p>The two stood in front of each other.<p>

"You boys are in for a real treat." Ino winked.

"It's not that big of a deal." Neji muttered. Sakura hit his head, making him hiss in pain.

"Be grateful you get to see this!" She threatened.

"With this pearl, you will be given the official title of 'Queen'. Do you swear to protect the kingdom, its inhabitants, and put their safety above your own?"

"I do." Hinata nodded.

"And do you swear that you will never abandon your kingdom in a time of crisis?"

"I shall not." Hinata agreed.

"Do you promise that you will never let this pearl fall into the hands of evil?"

"I will try my best to protect the pearl." Hinata nodded. Hanon turned to Sakura and smiled sadly.

"It's okay." Sakura assured her.

"What's okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Just watch." Sakura told him, facing the two mermaids.

"With this pearl, and the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Queen of the South Atlantic Ocean." Hanon smiled. The blue pearl lifted out of the locket, glowing bright blue. It circled around Hinata's neck, forming a new shell locket.

"I can't believe it," she gasped. Her head snapped up and she looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized.

"It's alright! How many times do I have to tell you guys that?" Sakura chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Hanabi asked.

"Positive!" Sakura nodded.

Alright! My mom should be back by now. I should get her pearl!" Ino smiled.

"Ah! I haven't seen Rina in so long! Can I please come?" Hanon begged, grabbing Ino's arm.

"Sure" Ino nodded.

"Yay!" Hanon cheered, twirling.

"You can't say that she doesn't have any spirit." Nagisa smiled.

* * *

><p>"No." Rina answered.<p>

"But mom! Why not?" Ino asked.

"Simple, you're protected enough." Rina answered, pushing chopped vegetables into a pot.

"Sakura was attacked at a lake inside the village!" Ino shouted.

"If we're not even safe in the village, how are we protected?" Sakura asked. Rina turned to look at the girls before sighing, taking off her pearl.

"You know that I want to protect you, but that isn't possible if you take away my pearl. After I give this to you, then you will be the only one allowed to use the pearl, do you understand that?" Rina asked.

"Yes! I'm ready to accept that fact! I want to be able to help! I need the pearl in order to do that!" Ino shouted her eyes closed in anger. Her eyes opened in shock when Rina wrapped her arms around her neck, securing the pearl in place.

"I now pronounce you Queen of the North Atlantic Ocean." Rina smiled. The pearl glowed dark green and the necklace transformed, matching Hinata's.

"Thank you! Mama!" Ino smiled, hugging her mother. Rina smiled, hugging her back.

"Its time for you to go get Moegi." Rina smiled.

"Mama! They don't know about her!" Ino shouted.

"Well, I guess now you know about the six princesses. There are eight mermaids over all." Sakura sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"We have you, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, and Moegi." Sasuke nodded "Who are we missing?"

"You have to figure that out for yourself." Hinata informed them.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"We have to send a hawk to Temari and then go get Tenten." Sakura announced.


	18. Chapter 18

"Even your pendant changed?" Ino asked. Tenten nodded and showed off her yellow pendant that matched Hinata and Ino's.

"Hey!" Moegi shouted, running towards them. "Why did my pendant change?" Moegi asked, showing them the new necklace. Her chain choker was over her orange choker that all orange mermaid princesses seemed to wear.

"Looks like everyone's has changed." Ino commented.

"Not mine." Sakura sighed, staring at the vial with her pearl.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't bond with the pearl until my mother announces me as queen." Sakura sighed, curling her fingers around the necklace. "Until then, the pearls won't be able to resonate properly."

"Does that mean we can't summon your goddess Reggie, or whatever her name was?" Naruto asked.

"Regina and no." Tenten answered "We can still summon her, but it won't be fully. And we can't summon her until all seven pearls are together."

"Which means that my mom has to say yes and fast." Hinata sighed.

"Do you really think that we can convince her to allow Hanabi to be turned into an indigo mermaid?" Tenten asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"The indigo princess, Nixie, was kidnapped when she was born," Sakura told them "the shadows took her, just like they took my mother. Now, the indigo kingdom in the Arctic Ocean has no princess, no pearl, and no power. Aqua Regina gave Hanon a choice, when Hinata takes the throne, Hanon can choose to allow Hanabi to be transformed into an indigo mermaid and a new pearl will be created. Since Hanabi was born second, there was no chance for her to take the throne, unless something happened to Hinata. And there is a law that states that only a princess can rule the kingdom. Hanabi is the only other princess that we have. She's the only one that can take over the Arctic Kingdom." Sakura explained.

"None of us have little sisters, we're all sibling free, except for me. Hanabi is the last princess available. If she doesn't take the throne, the indigo kingdom will cease to exist." Hinata explained. "And when the kingdom is gone, so is that ocean. It will become a part of the Pacific or Atlantic Ocean, or a whole new Ocean in general, and give birth to a new mermaid and a new pearl."

"That's what we theorize at least. We have no clue." Ino sighed. "But we can't sit around and wait to see if we're right or not!"

"I agree completely!" A voice smiled. The group turned around and saw Temari, smirking at them. Around her neck was the new pearl holder, in purple. "I say that its time we convince Mama Blue to let her guppy go."

"Temari!" The girls cheered, running over to the eldest princess.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She winked.

"We've been waiting for you!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Gaara and Kankuro insisted on tagging along. They thought that I was sneaking off to see Shikamaru. After the fiasco with Sakura's coronation they don't like it when I leave." Temari chuckled.

"Sorry about that. But you couldn't exactly tell them where you were going." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, so, how do we convince Hanon to allow Hanabi to do this?" Hinata asked.

"That's where I draw a blank," Temari sighed "sorry."

"So now, you have all the pearls needed, right?" Naruto asked.

"No, there are seven pearls in all. They need to get Hanon to allow Hanabi to become an indigo mermaid, thus giving birth to a new pearl. They won't have them all until Hanon says yes." Sasuke explained.

"Well look at you," Temari smirked "I think you're good at mermaid affairs."

"Temari, they now know everything, except for who the last mermaid is." Sakura informed her "You know the red one." She whispered in Temari's ears.

"Got it! Don't expose the red mermaid!" Temari nodded. "But, seriously?" Temari asked "Other then her, you have us all?"

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Moegi, Hanabi, and Temari. Are we right?" Sasuke nodded.

"No way! You got all seven princesses? That fast?" Temari gasped. "You _are_ a prodigy."

"Of course." Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura, you look sad, are you okay?" Temari asked.

"Yeah…I just wish that I could go for a swim…" Sakura sighed.

"So do I" Hinata sighed as well.

"I still can't believe that the spa was destroyed during my coronation. The private indoor pool was heavenly!" Sakura complained.

"We can watch you!" Naruto suggested.

"Huh?" Temari asked, tilting her head.

"We can watch over you while you swim! You're worried about not being protected and getting attacked! So why not have a boy that knows your secret look after you?" Naruto asked. "Besides, it seems like all the girls you know are mermaids."

"He actually makes a good point" Sasuke nodded "If we watch over you, you can be protected and still enjoy a nice swim."

"You would really do that?" Sakura asked.

"Especially for girls that aren't even on your team?" Ino asked.

"Sure, but there are only two of us." Naruto muttered "We might not be able protect all of you."

"But wouldn't it interfere with your training?" Tenten asked.

"We could use some practice of staying underwater for a prolonged amount of time." Sasuke told them.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled, hugging them, and kissing their cheeks.

"Who wants to swim first?" Naruto smiled.

"Sakura and Hinata for sure!" Temari smiled.

"But Temari! You've been in the sand village! You should be the one to take a swim first!" Moegi protested.

"I'm fine! I'll take a bath and swim tomorrow. I can handle myself in the water, even if the shadows attack." Temari told them.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked "you could go first if you want."

"No no! You go first!" Temari smiled.

"Can we stop the argument and just go?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright." Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun, you know that lake you followed me to after you saw me and Hanon?" Naruto nodded remembering the incident "Show Sasuke the way. Meet us there in 30 minutes."

"Actually, Sasuke's been there too." Sakura smiled.

"I have?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. The lake where I told you about what happened, albeit coded. I slipped on a boulder and you caught me before I fell into the water." Sakura nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Sasuke nodded, and Naruto smiled along with him.


End file.
